The Giants
by monbade
Summary: What if a number 6 had been caught, what if, one of the planets had an operation planned in case the Cylons came back, and what if, the largest ships in the fleet jumped away with the survivors. The Giants, the Constructionstar classes Leviathan, Hephasetus and the Ranger class Mobile Shipyard escape with the evacuation fleet. They run to survive so they can fight on day
1. Giants 00

**The Giants**

**Prologue**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Sixty minutes before the attack;**

**Orbit of Virgon;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton walked into the CIC and looked around the massive room that stretched for fifty meters in each direction. Fifty of the three hundred stations were currently manned by the night crew to monitor the huge repair ship and the construction fleet's assets in the system. With a final look around he walked towards the raised dais that commanded the whole room. Going up the five steps, he walked to his chair and sat down. Several crewmembers came up on to the platform and he nodded to them as they took up their stations. As consoles booted up, one of the lieutenants walked over with a clear clipboard in his hand as well as a large cup of coffee.

"Moring Jasper," Isaac said as he took the coffee and took a sip.

"Good morning Admiral, I hope you slept well," Lieutenant Jasper Bateau replied, "The evening reports, Sir," as he handed the clipboard to the admiral.

"Yes, I did. Will you make sure Martha gets a good breakfast before she heads back to Virgon," Isaac asked as he started to read over the over the status reports.

Quickly signing off on the top few reports and then stretched his neck, popping it. With another look around the quiet room, he went back to the next report. He saw that the _Ranger_ was to jump to Hades station in the morning to pick up the old _Armageddon_ Battlestar _Heimdal_ and deliver her to the gunny range for use as target practice. What a waste of a good Battlestar, he thought as he signed off the pickup notice.

He was midway through the report when something started bothering him and he couldn't figure out what or why. Signing off the last report, he handed the clipboard back to the Lieutenant Bateau who handed it to him he stood up and picked up his coffee cup, he started walking around the platform looking out over the CIC when it hit him what was bothering him. Turning quickly he scanned the platform CIC for who had caught his attention and found the blond woman. She had just moved to another console that accessed the main networking station and opened a case containing dozens of crystal cases with disks in them.

Walking over, he noticed she was logging into the mainframe when he asked, "How goes the upgrade Ms…"

Jenny looked up and over her shoulder before replying, "Anderson, Jenny Anderson Admiral. I should have the new CNP program install in fifteen minutes, and then I'm off to the _Admiral Kendal _to install it there," the number six said as she worked at the station typing the command codes for new installations into the massive system.

"Good, I'll leave you too it," Isaac replied and stepped away from the station and pulled his pistol out, waving his guards to stand ready, "Oh, Ms Anderson, I thought you said you're name was Maria Henson last night."

The number six known as Jenny Anderson froze for a second, to anyone not paying strict attention; they would have never seen it. But Isaac was watching and he saw the woman's shoulder's tense then relax as she started to turn in her chair.

"It's Jenny Anderson, Admiral," she said as she leaped from her seat at the nearest marine where she yanked the automatic rifle out of his hand.

The Marine went flying from her enhanced strength and she was swinging the rifle around firing as she went. Three more marines and two CIC crewmembers went down in a blaze of gunfire. She continued her turn, trying to bring the gun up and around on the Admiral and her bullets ripped through two more CIC members who had jumped towards her to disarm her. Isaac jumped the rail and ducked behind one of the COM stations as bullets tore it apart. Crab crawling towards the other end, he listened to the screams of his crew being mowed down as the women swore.

"Fraking son of a bitch, so close to installing the program to shu… Where the fuck are you human! Come out so I can kill you, and finish my work in time for the attack," Jenny snarled out as she leaped over the COM station, her gun searching for the human.

Isaac rolled over at the woman's comment and saw her coming over the console and he pulled the trigger on the heavy pistol. The woman came down on her feet when both her kneecaps were hit, and the rifle went flying out of her hands when she landed. Climbing to his feet, he kicked the woman in the chin and she landed on her back as the doors opened and four marines rushed into the room.

"Don't move!" Isaac snarled pointing the black pistol at her head as he ordered, "Take this woman to the brig and get her some medical attention. Notify the onboard CID officers I want answers."

Marines moved in and cuffed her with riot cuffs and then yanked the woman to her feet as Isaac went to the com station. Her words were still ringing in his mind as he shouted out his orders. The doors opened and Rear Admiral Hank Tyler came rushing in with several marines around him.

"Get some more crew up here and have the wounded taken to Medical and the dead to the morgue."

Isaac said as he looked at the copy of the CNP program he picked up as he walked back to the Dradis station.

"What's going on Isaac?" Hank asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm not sure… That woman that was just hauled out of here was installing the CNP program and said some things that have me worried. As you heard, I've ordered the replacement of the CNP program in all Colonial assets here and on Virgon… But… Damn it how did she move so fast? What attack is she talking about," Isaac said as he looked at the CNP program again and then looked at his old friend, "Hank, this has me worried."

"Worried about what?" Hank asked as he took the disk from his friend and saw it was the official version disk.

"Cylons…"

"They've been gone for forty years. Besides look at the blood, she's human…"

"Is she? You should have seen her move. No human moves that fast… Crap, maybe she's some type of cyborg?"

"A human machine? You've been reading to many of those scifi books you like," Hank replied with a snort.

"And if we in this ship would appear over a planet with a population that hadn't reached space how would they feel?" Isaac asked.

Hank rubbed his chin and then nodded as he thought of what his friend said, "You're right but what do we do?"

"I think we should initiate operation Tombstone and contact every Battlegroup and planet we have to replace the CNP program," Isaac stated as he looked around at all the death the woman had caused.

"Tombstone? Isn't that a little presumptive of you?" Hank asked.

"I'd rather be over cautious then risk millions of dead," Isaac stated and turned his head towards the COM station and said, "COM, get me Admiral Corman and Admiral Nagala on the horn. Then contact all the ships in the fleet to purge the new version of the CNP program and reinstall the older version. Tell them… tell them that their version has a corrupt data entry that could cause a ship to shut down if they go to condition red and that I am issuing Operation Tombstone."

"Yes, Sir," the COM officer replied and then started trying to raise the relay buoy to contact Picon Fleet Headquarters and the Battlestar _Atlantia_.

The COM officer spun around in her chair and said, "Sir, I cannot raise Picon Fleet Headquarters or the _Atlantia_. All I'm getting is static. Also Armistice station has gone off line."

Isaac looked up as the com officer spoke to him, and reasons why it could be off line but he shot them down, "What do you mean all you get is static and that Armistice station is off line? We upgraded all the systems there last year."

"I know, it took four months to complete it," Hank stated as he looked over at his best friend.

"Could be a solar flare as Picon is on the other side of the sun right now," the COM officer stated.

"That's possible, but that still wouldn't effect Armistice station…" Isaac thought and the a really bad feeling ran through his mind as he looked at the jewel case in his hand and then he looked up at the COM officer and ordered, "Get me Battlegroups 23 over Canceron, and Scorpio Fleet Base. Hank, get the Raptors ready to jump."

"Yes, Sir," the COM officer replied and turned back to her station while the remaining COM staff contacted the fleet bases on Virgon as well as the Planetary defense stations.

"Sir, I have Scorpio Fleet Base on line one, it's a Lieutenant Commander Bishop. I have not been able to get in contact with Canceron Fleet Anchorage," the COM officer reported.

Isaac grabbed the handset and said, "Scorpio, this is Admiral Isaac Walton of the _Helios_. Minutes ago, we caught a saboteur trying to install the new version of the CNP program onto our database as she was supposed to do. However, I recognized the women as someone else and when I called her on it she attacked the nearest Marine and shot up the CIC. She is now in the brig being seen to but she made comments about the CNP program that would render the fleet defenseless and she mentioned an attack on the fleet. I suggest you delete the program and install the older version ASAP. At this time I cannot raise Picon, Canceron nor Battlegroup 23 or 39 under the command of Admiral Nagala. Also Armistice station has gone off the grid."

"Scorpio fleet anchorage acknowledges your suggestions. I'll relay them to Admiral Clemens right away onboard the _Tauron_."

"Thank you. I'll be dispatching Raptors to other locations…"

"Sir, a report from the brig, the prisoner tried to escape and killed two more marines. She is now on hard lockdown," the COM officer reported.

"Thank you," Isaac said as he lifted the handset back to his ear, "Scorpio Anchorage, I'm sure you heard that. As I was saying, tell Admiral Clemens I'm dispatching Raptors to the other Battlegroups and the Colonies. I want the rest of the construction fleet to jump to our location.

"You want all the _Constructionstars_ to join you?" the voice asked.

"Yes, along with their support ships and the rest of the repair fleet train. I want them here in thirty minutes. Also send me all your civilian ships as soon as you pack them full of Civilian personal…"

"What? I cannot authorize that," the voice blurted out.

"It's authorized under my orders as an admiral of the fleet. Say that one of the nukes in the missile storage room is running hot if you have to. Just get those civilians off that station. Also send me all available fleet personal on your station that are not part of your station or docked ships. Do you understand your orders?" Isaac asked.

"Roger orders understood, and Admiral Clemens will be notified. Construction fleet is being notified and we're figure some way to get the civilians off the station. Scorpio Anchorage out."

"Listen up," Isaac called out to the CIC crew, "I want condition red set throughout the ship and the squadron. I want all sensitive areas with Marine Guards and a search of all compartments for explosives. I want Raptors sent to all Colonies and Battlegroups notifying them about the possible sabotage in the CNP program."

"Yes, Sir, dispatching Raptors in ten minutes," the CAG replied as he turned to his station and started issuing orders.

Around the anchorage known as Virgon Fleet Station, the ground crews were pulling the old CNP versions from cold storage and uploading them into the Raptors, Vipers, Shuttles, Air-Refulers and Heavy Lifters while the warships did the same, unknowing that most of the fleet was doomed to destruction.

"Sir, Governor Bryant is on the horn, line three" the COM officer reported.

Isaac grabbed the handset a hit the three on the pad, "Mary, what do you need? I have a situation up here," he asked.

"What the frak is going on? Why are you having all military installations removing the new CNP program? Installing it cost millions to have it completed by today," the thirty-nine year old Governor of Virgon demanded.

Using the same comment as before, he said, "Governor, a few minutes ago, we caught a saboteur trying to install the new version of the CNP program onto our database as she was supposed to do. However, I recognized the women as someone else and when I called her on it she attacked the nearest Marine and shot up the CIC killing or wounding all but me. She is now in the brig being seen to but she made several comments about the CNP program that would render the fleet defenseless and she mentioned an attack on the fleet. She is an exact duplicate to Maria Henson that works in your legal office. I suggest you have her arrested and detained for questioning. Also I cannot raise Picon, Picon Station or Fleet headquarters. Neither can we raise Canceron or Battlegroup 23 or 39 under Nagala. Armistice station has gone off line as well. So for those reason I have issued the following orders to all bases and commands to start up Operation Tomb…"

"Are you serious?" Mary asked as her eyes went wide.

"If what this woman said up here, then deadly and Admiral Tyler agrees with me," Isaac replied as one of the COM officers rushed over with a clipboard in his hand.

Mary rubbed her eyes and ran her fingers through her long blond hair, with a huff she replied, "I'll get right on it. I'll have Commander Hawks start Operation Tombstone. But if this is just false alarm, expect the books to come down on you Isaac… Isaac, I'm going to send the kids up to you, watch over them for me."

"I will sis, take care," Isaac said as he hung up the handset and watched the image of his baby sister vanish not knowing it would be the last time he'd ever see her alive.

"May the Gods help us if it's what I'm thinking," Isaac whispered as he turned his head as the door to the CIC opened and a dozen officers rushed into the room.

"Get me Commander Hall of Virgon Fleet Station," Isaac ordered as more of the CIC crew came in.

Four marines were removing the glass doors from their holders so the blast doors could slide out of the walls when the COM officer called him.

"Sir, I have Commander Hall on line four."

"Thanks Connie," Isaac replied as he picked up the handset and said, "Mitch, this Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton aboard the _Helios_. I want you to quietly go to Condition Red and implement Operation Tombstone. Destination is Baker Nineteen. You have forty-five minutes to get all assets rolling,"

"Errr, yes Sir. I am to go to Condition Red and implement Operation Tombstone, Baker nineteen it is. Forty-five minute ETA," Commander Mitch Hall replied and then said, "Virgon Station out."

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Forty-five minutes before the attack;**

**Virgon Fleet Station;**

Commander Hall looked around the giant command and control room for the station. The crew was looking at him waiting for orders, and with a deep breath he started issuing those orders, "Attention all hands in the CIC. First I want this room sealed; no one leaves as of this moment until I say so. Colonel Bloch, contact the stations marines and go to Condition Red and load up with full combat modes. I want guard's at all critical stations on the station. What is the closes liner to the school block?"

"Sir, that's the _Virgon_ _Moonrise_ she is a Cloud class liner," the shipping officer replied.

"Thank you Elliot. Colonel Block, I want you to send two squads to the school and evacuate the students and teachers to the liner _Virgon_ _Moonrise_. Once you get them on the ship, have the staff from the schools contact the families and get them aboard the ship. Their allowed two bags per person. After you get the kids there, have your people empty the school's library of all its books and supplies to the _Moonrise_. She will become our school ship for the duration. You have thirty minutes.

"COM, start filling our docking ports with unloaded ships. Have all loaded ships to stand by to receive evacuees. No ship leaves with empty berths or I'll know why. Send a message to all nearby full ships, they are to jump to Baker 19, this is non-negotiable.

"Computer Specialist Ranch, I want you to wipe the new CNP version and pull the old program and install it, also send a reinstall notice to all the defense satellites and start the reprogramming of them as well. You're secondary job is to copy the main frame storage contents on four portable storage drives and get them over to the _Helios_.

"CAG, I want all small craft to reinstall the older version of the CNP in all craft all Vipers and Raptors are to carry full combat loads. Send all our refuelers, shuttle to the construction fleet along with the heavy lifters. Medical shuttles are to load up with all our medical personal, supplies and medical cases and head for the _Medina_ and once she's full, I want that Medstar gone to Baker 19.

"Captain Tories, I want you to make sure all ships are fueled and stocked with all the supplies they can carry.

"Lieutenant Commander Bishop, contact your office and have your CID and undercover officers strip their offices and move everything to the _Saxe_ and then you're to join up on the _Helios_," Mitch stopped talking for a second and grabbed the stations ship log and flipped through it before continuing, "Lieutenant Burin, I want you to start loading as much as the stored fleet ordinance aboard the _Growler _and_ Grayback_ as possible.

"Ensign Lang, contact the freighters _Genoa, Hastings, Boxer_ and _Mendoza_. They are to proceed to the POD storage and pick up pods one through four, seven through nine and thirty and thirty-one. Also see if you can get some more _Fork_ class freighters over there to pick up some more pods. Use your discretion on which ones. Send a message to Platform three, they are to load up all their people into the _Gremlin_ and _Panther_ and get them out of here. Their expertise on those PODS will be critical. Tell them to empty the station of all supplies and once full, to jump to Baker 19.

"Captain Hydria, I want you to dispatch the Twelfth Virgon Guard Division to Baker 19, they are to form up all ships into convoy positions as they arrive. Once you do that, I want you to start evacuating the civilians to the civilian ships. Tell them there is a reactor scramming if they ask what is going on.

"Ensigns Go, I want you to have all the stores on the pomade deck to start loading their attached cargo pods. Once they are packed, their pods will be loaded aboard the nearest cargo ship. They have forty minutes to complete Admiral Walton's orders.

"Captain Byre, find out if there are any empty tankers connected to the refueling station or within five minutes flight time. If they're in flight, get them docked to the refueling platform and start filling their tanks to the max. Any full tankers and that's Tylium or water that are inbound, they're to jump to Baker 19 to join with the guard fleet.

"Lieutenant Crouch, dispatch Raptors to Milo and Hawks Mining facilities and tell them to evacuate their people and ships to Baker 19. They have thirty minutes after the Raptors arrive to leave.

"Ensign Li, the_ Katarina _and the_ Elisha Hawks_ are at docking ports 26 and 27. Get them disconnected and over to TUE storage Platform one. There are four military packed TUE's there carrying fleet supplies including medical supplies in cold storage. I want all four of them picked up. There are also seventy MK3 Raptors, two hundred MKVII Vipers, fifty medical shuttles and thirty heavy lifters there for maintenance as well. I want all of them loaded into the flight bays of those two ships. I know they will be cramped, but we'll need them. So get them loaded," Mitch stopped and looked around at the CIC and then shouted, "GET TO IT PEOPLE!"

"YES, SIR!" came the multiple replies from around the CIC.

Around the ten kilometer station and three support platforms stations, the crew of the stations went to work. Ships were loaded, and told to pull away from the station to two thousand kilometers and wait for the signal.

"Sir, ground crews have already started reprogramming all small craft," Lieutenant Commander Olivia 'Birdgirl' Watson reported.

"Good, get our cap replaced with the reprogrammed birds and then start ferrying over any small craft we don't need to the Helios," Mitch ordered as he watched the _Katarina _and the_ Elisha Hawks_ heading for Platform One on one of the large monitors.

"Liners _Picon Sunset_, _Virgon's White Dragon_, and the _Gemnon_ _Light of Hope_ have disengaged from the station.

"Sir, Scorpio's construction fleet just jumped in along with the _Leviathan_ class _Constructstars_ _Terrible_ and _Triennia…"_

"Identify them now!" Commander

"Sir, it's the third flee with the_ Leviathan, Tiamat, Kraken, Thor's Hammer, Hephasetus_, _Anvil,_ _Ranger_ and the _Warhorse _in one group and two additional ships are the _Terrible_ and _Triennia."_

"Weren't the_ Terrible_ and _Triennia_ building that new station out near Orpheus?" Mitch asked as he turned to the COM officer.

"If I remember right from the deployment records, then yes, Sir, those along with the _Ranger_ class yards _Goliath_ and the _Mastodon_ were bringing the station on line next week. They were at Scorpio stocking supplies for the station…"

"I remember that now. Are their bays empty?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know, I'll find out."

"Find out, and CAG, dispatch a long range Raptor to Orpheus. The _Goliath_ and _Mastodon_ are to strip the station of all assets, and jump to Baker 19. Tell the commanders of those ships its Operation Tombstone," Mitch ordered as he glanced at the clock to see how much time they had left.

"Sir, the bays for the _Terrible_ and _Triennia_ are empty," the COM officer reported.

"Good, have them proceed to Platform three and load up as many of the PODS as they can," Mitch ordered as an ensign walked over and handed him a note.

Quickly reading the note, he nodded, "Tell the governor will dispatch two shuttles to pick up the pilots," Mitch said as he watched as a dozen more ships arrived on the Dradis screen.

"Identify on those ships?"

"Sir, Virgon Passenger Service has recalled all their liners," the COM officer stated.

"Good, if their empty they're to dock with the station or at Boskirk, Blaustad, or Hadrian spaceports. If they need fuel, have them dock with a tanker for refueling platform. They have twenty minutes to complete their orders before they're to jump to Baker 19."

"More ships arriving… It looks like Virgon has recalled all their shipping," The Dradis officer replied.

"I see that. Start getting those ships situated people," Mitch ordered and twenty people jumped to follow his orders as COM stations came on line and the space traffic controllers tried to sort out the mess.

All across the station people rushed to complete their orders as two of the computer techs went into the mainframe and started downloading all information from the main system onto four portable computers. While out in space hundreds of ships from great liners to the smallest trash hauler for the station tried to organize what they were suppose to do. As ships became full, they disembarked and jumped to the coordinates that they were told to.

"Sir, we have some ships requesting to be abandoned due to inoperative FTL drives or not having them at all," the COM officer reported.

"How many Heavy Lifters are in the area?" Mitch asked as he signed off on some paperwork for the computer mainframe download, "Get those computers over to the _Helios_," he ordered as he turned back to the lieutenant who had come over from the COM station.

"Sir, there are currently nine hundred and seventy-three Heavy Lifters in the area or on Virgon.

"Then you know what to do Lieutenant and get to it," Mitch ordered as another group of papers were shoved into his hands.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Eighteen minutes before the attack;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton watched the madness he had stated on the Dradis station. Already six Battlegroups had responded along with three of their outer defense depots and two midway stations.

"Sir, the _Spindle_ and the _Admiral Joseph Mauve_ have arrived from Cimitar Fleet Station. They report the rebooting of the old CNP program on all station assets," reported the ensign at the Dradis station.

Isaac looked over at the COM station at the mention of the two _Hephasetus_ Constructionstar Class, 'That gives us six _Leviathans_, six _Hephasetus_ and four _Ranger_ class repair ships to rebuild from,' he thought as he nodded to the COM officer, and said, "Send the following to the _Ranger_ and the _Warhorse. _They are to take the _Gunstars_ _Bryant, Huffington, Medlock, Adams_, and the _Grant_ to Hades station. They are to pick up the decommissioned _Armageddon_ class Battlestars _Heimdal_, and _Jötnar_ along with evacuating all military and civilian assets. The Hades defense forces are to jump to Baker Nineteen. Tell them they thirty minutes to evacuate or if they deem it's advisable, they can jump early. They're to avoid all combat situations; their survival is paramount to the fleet's survival.

"Fleet tankers _Pulsar, Veronica, Stemma_ and the civilian tanker _Virgon Hope _have jumped away with full loads of fuel," Captain John Blinks reported from his COM station.

"Admiral Nagala on line four," came the shout from the far end of the COM station.

Isaac lunged for the handset and yanked it off the hook while his other hand pressed the four on the pad, "Thomas, about damn time," Isaac snapped out.

"What the frak is going on Isaac? I have one of your Raptor pilots on board squawking his head off about the CNP program being compromised," Thomas asked.

"Sir, I've been trying to raise you but all long range communications has been blocked. I have issued the orders for Operation Tombstone. Sir, the fleet's CNP program has been sabotaged and the fleet is under imminent danger of Cylon attack. We captured a Cylon human spy and she said that the fleet was going to be attacked soon. So I'd advise you to reboot the CNP program to an older version on all your ships and small craft."

"Are you sure about this Admiral?" Thomas asked.

"Sir, I feel it in my bones."

"Very well, I can't argue with your bones. We're reinstalling the software now and I'll forward the message on to Pico…"

Static blasted through the speakers as the signal was lost.

"Sir, the signal is being jammed again," came the report from the communications officer.

"Frak! Notify all ships to start spooling up their FTL drives. If any ship needs a lift, our bays are open if they'll fit. If we run out of room, dispatch Heavy Lifters to pick them up or evacuate the people from those ships to ships that can carry them," Isaac ordered.

Around the system, ships gathered and jumped away. Some jumped from the small asteroid mining facilities, most came from the stations while more lifted off from the planet, taking hundreds of thousands of families with them. Aboard the construction ships, men and women poured in from the stations and the planet based shipyards while seven thousand Vipers rose up from Virgon along with two hundred and fifty Raptors armed with small tactical nuclear weapons. Around the mostly abandoned Virgon Fleet Station, twelve Battlestars, sixteen _Titan II _Gunstars, ten _Firestar II_ and fourteen _Berzerk II_ support ships in heavy weapons mode formed up into two attack fleets along with six thousand Vipers and Raptors.

The construction fleet had pulled back halfway between Virgon and the Fleet station to give the people more time to evacuate to the construction fleet from the planet. In orbit of the planet civilian ships lifting off from the planet or pulling away from their loading platforms and were jumping out to Baker 19 while the fleet gathered to defend their home. On the surface of the planet, the Virgon Army pulled out of their bases to deployment positions around the planet while the remaining civilian population headed for the deep bunkers built into the mountains of the planet or in to the vast forests and mountains to hide.

The two hundred copies of Cylon models in the system were confused about what was going on at first and then they realized that somehow the humans had figured out the attack and some of them acted. The explosion was small, but it didn't need to be large to destroy sixteen million liters of refined Tylium. The refueling station disintegrated in one giant fireball that was snuffed out by the void of space. The explosion took three small freighters with it along with eight hundred souls including four Cylon infiltrators. Five minutes later, the attack commenced against the Colonies of Man.

**.**

**Don't expect fast updates, this is just an idea that I wrote last year, and added to it.**

**.**

**.**

**Ships Mentioned in the chapters**

**Mercury class Battlestar **

**Mercury Block II**

_Atlantia_

**.**

**Mercury Block I**

_Tauron_

**.**

**Armageddon class escort Battlestars**

_Jötnar_

_Heimdal_

**.**

**Leviathan Mobile Ship yard Class **

_Helios_

_Leviathan_

_Tiamat_

_Kraken_

_Goliath_

_Mastodon_

**.**

**Hephasetus Constructionstar Class **

_Hephasetus_

_Admiral Kendal_

_Anvil_

_Thor's __Hammer_

_Spindle_

_Admiral Joseph Mauve _

**.**

**Ranger class Mobile Shipyard**

_Ranger_

_Warhorse_

_Terrible_

_Triennia_

**.**

**Titan II class Gunstars ** shows what type of Pod**

_Trampoline **Carrier version_

_Leonis **Carrier version_

_Milestone **Carrier version_

_Riverton **Heavy Weapons version_

_Moray **Heavy Weapons version_

_Black Vine **Heavy Weapons version_

_Bryant **Carrier version_

_Huffington **Carrier version_

_Medlock **Heavy Weapons version_

_Adams **Heavy Weapons version_

_Grant **Heavy Weapons version_

**.**

_**Apollo I**_** class corvettes **

12VGD_ Apollo_

12VGD_ Aspin_

12VGD_ Cedric_

12VGD_ Fredrick_

12VGD_ Greendale_

12VGD_ Monsoon_

12VGD_ Nightstar_

12VGD_ Plateau_

12VGD_ Slier_

12VGD_ Tamika_

12VGD_ Ulla_

12VGD_ Zorn_

02PGD _Hotspur_

08LGD _Gristle_

**.**

Twelfth Virgon Guard Division

Second Picon Guard Division

Eighth Libran Guard Division

**.**

**Harrier class Assaultstars **

_Gremlin_

_Panther_

**.**

**Berzerk II class support ships **

_Saxe_

.

**Nightingale Class Medstar Meditrina**

_Medina_

**.**

**Mule class Military**** Freighter**

_Growler_

_Grayback_

**.**

**Saturn class Military Tylium Refinery Ship**

_Pulsar_

_Veronica _

_Stemma_

**.**

**Gander class utility/carrier**

_Elisha Hawks _

_Katarina_

**.**

**Freighters**

**Type Name**

_Fr Type 1 Bishop _

_Fr Type 1 Kati_

_Fr Type 2 Genoa,_

_Fr Type 2 Hastings _

_Fr Type 2 Boxer_

_Fr Type 2 Mendoza_

_Fr Type 4 Mongoose_

.

**Liners**

**Type Name **

Liner 1; _Virgon_ _Moonrise_

Liner 1; _Picon Sunset_

Liner 4; _Virgon White Dragon_

Liner 6; _Gemnon_ _Light of Hope_

**.**

**Tylium Tankers **

_Virgon Hope_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

**.**

**.**

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	2. Giants 01

**The Giants**

**Chapter One**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Forty-five minutes before the attack;**

**Virgon Fleet Station;**

**Twelfth Virgon Guard Division**_**;**_

_**Apollo I**_** class corvette **_**Apollo;**_

Lieutenant Commander Melody Griffin ran on to the CIC of the _Apollo_, "Shut that alarm off. Richards, what the hell is going on? How can you have an emergency from refueling and stocking the ship?"

"Ma'am, Virgon station has ordered us all to go to condition Red. The orders also include the order for us to wipe the CNP and install the older version on the mainframe. We've received additional orders to jump to Baker 19 and start operation Tombstone. Whatever the frak that is," Second Lieutenant Richard Bolt stated as he slid out of the command chair.

"Language Richard and I don't know what it is. Let me check the code book," Melody stated as she and Richard walked to the wall mounted safe and she entered her code and pressed her hand against the hand scanner. When the first set of lights changed from red to green she stepped back.

Richard stepped up and typed in his code and pressed his hand against the hand scanner. The last sets of lights on the safe changed from red to green and he stepped back, "There you go Ma'am."

"Now let's see what Operation Tombstone is and Baker 19," Melody said as she pulled the safe open and reached inside for the stack of orders.

Melody flipped through the files while Richard pulled out a long white file index box and waited.

"Found it, Operation Tombstone," she said as she stuffed the rest of the files back in to the safe. She then opened the file and read the first page, as her eyes went down the page to the code she needed she stated, "Index is number twenty, you want the Navy Blue section, Category 12, card 19."

Richard opened the index box and flipped to the dark blue section and then to the twelfth section and then pulled out card 19, "Got it Ma'am," he said as he pulled out the hard plastic case and slid the file case back into the wall safe.

Melody slammed the safe door and it clicked from green to red as she turned back to her chair and sat down, "Ok, let's see what we have here."

Melody started reading and the blood started draining from her face, "Oh frak!"

"What is it Ma'am?" Richard asked.

Handing him the file, she grabbed her handset and said, "Ship wide," to the COM officer who quickly pressed some commands into her console and nodded.

"Attention all hands, this is the captain speaking. As of three minutes ago, we've gone to condition Red. I want all hands to man their stations for emergency FTL jump once we pull away from Artisan station. Once were where we're going, we're to initiate operation Tombstone. What this is, I cannot tell you more at this time so don't ask. Just do what you've been trained for. That is all. CAG report to the bridge," Melody said as she hung up her handset.

"OK, listen up people. Operation Tombstone is an emergency order for us. We're deploying to a secure location where we'll be waiting for Colonial Fleet and Civilian ships to arrive. We will be forming them up into convoys for their protection. Richard the card, please," Melody ordered as she held out her hand.

Richard handed her the card and they read the numbers off the outer shell and compared them to the list. With confirmation on the disk, she snapped it open and read the FTL jump coordinates.

"Richard I have the following coordinates, 7,3,2,4,7,0,8,9 do you concur?" Melody asked.

"I concur," Richard replied as he stepped back.

"Helm, pull us away from the station and then set jump coordinates for the following, 7,3,2,4,7,0,8,9 and spin up the FTL coil," Melody ordered as the small warship's thrusters moved the ship away from the station.

"COM contact the rest of the squadron and tell them to form up on us, Diamond formation," Melody ordered as the main engines fired and they started moving away from the station.

"Yes, Ma'am, contacting the remaining ships of the twelfth now," the COM officer replied.

On the main monitor, the remaining ships in the squadron followed their sister ship away from the station. Ten cutters of the _Apollo_ class cutter formed up into two vertical five ship diamond formation and jumped away to their destiny.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Forty-five minutes before the attack;**

**Virgon Station**_**;**_

_**Fork **_**class freighter **_**Genoa;**_

Captain Virginia Boils of the freighter _Genoa_ looked at the strange orders she had received from Virgon Fleet Station and was confused about her cargo. "What the hell are PODs?"

"Ma'am, PODs are interchangeable compartments for the _Titan_ and _Berzerk_ class ships. They can be weapon bays, carrier bays, construction, Dradis, support. Whatever the ships need as an add-on to the ship can be added," her flight engineer Cory Hellion replied from her station as she finished up the check list for emergency deployment.

"Umbilical lines disconnected. Fuel and water tanks are topped off, we're ready to lift off," the second in command Lily Edwards stated from her position.

"Thank you Cory. Lily what about food?"

"We have enough for a six month deployment," Lily stated as she strapped into her chair.

"Good. Cory, take us out," Virginia ordered as she fastened down her harness.

The _Fork_ class freighter slowly pulled away from the station and turned towards Platform three. Behind them came the_ Hastings, Boxer_ and _Mendoza_ to pick up their own cargo. The station was twenty kilometers away from Virgon Fleet station and its cylinder shape stretched for three kilometers high with six platforms that jutted off from it. Docked to the ends of Platform three and four were two _Harrier_ class _Assaultstars_ the _Gremlin_ and _Panther_ were almost twenty years old, but they were kept in pristine condition by the POD crews. Both ships were used as testing evaluation for new POD designs. Each had a small manufacturing plant inside where parts for new PODS were built and deployed out of the flight bays to the dock to be constructed for delivered to the fleet.

"Freighter _Genoa_, this is Platform three. You're to proceed to dock six, your cargo are the PODs at the end of the line marked as one and two for your ship. We will load one more up on your top deck using the magnetic cranes," a voice came over the speaker.

Virginia picked up her handset and replied, "We read you Platform three. Dock six; targets are painted number one and two. Do you know where we're supposed to take them?"

"We will be supplying with jump coordinates as soon loaded. You're not to wait for any other ship. As soon as you receive the coordinates, you jump. Do you understand your orders?"

Virginia looked at the speaker in surprised before responding, "We read you. _Genoa_ out."

_Genoa_ came in over the dock, where her bow thrusters brought her to a stop over the first of her PODs she ship lowered her magnetic clamps down until they hovered just inches above the first heavy weapons POD. While watching the monitor, and with gentle taps of the thrusters, Cory brought the ship into alignment of the POD and then Lily lowered the magnetic clamp down to lock onto the POD. Ten minutes later, the second POD was locked onto the second clamp while the third POD was hoisted up and over to the top of the ship where it was lowered onto the top magnetic clamps by suited POD officials. Once all three PODs were checked to see if they were attached securely, forty-eight small cargo pods were loaded behind the top POD balancing out the weight.

Virginia was impressed, thirty-nine minutes to load three heavy PODS and forty-eight smaller cargo pods, but with three large cranes and thirty support personnel in suits working their butts off, she wasn't surprised.

"All pods are locked down and checked. We can lift off ASAP," Lily reported.

"Good, let's get out of here. Cory, take us away from the station," Virginia ordered as the door opened and a man dressed in a colonial marine combat suit stepped in, "Who the hell are you?"

The man came to a stop, saluted and replied, "Captain Horace Hawks, Colonial Marines. Your jump coordinates, Ma'am," as he handed her a slip of paper.

Virginia took the paper and handed it to Cory, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"We're part of your cargo. You have twenty marines aboard to guard those PODs until we get to our destination," Horace replied.

"_Hastings_ and _Boxer_ have lifted off and are following us," Lily stated.

"Very well. Cory, enter the jump coordinates. Captain, you can sit there," Virginia ordered as she pointed at a fold out seat next to the door.

Horace sat down in the seat and was strapping himself in while the women the captain called Cory was entering the FTL coordinates into the FTL computer. He did notice that all three ladies of the bridge crew were lookers when Cory spoke.

"Ready to jump."

Virginia grabbed the handset and switched to ship wide, "Attention all hands and guests. Prepare for jump in sixty seconds. That is all."

One minute later the ship jumped out. There was five minutes left until attack time.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Twenty-five minutes before the attack;**

**Virgon Station;**

_**Medstar **_**medical**__**ship**_** Medina**__**;**_

Commander Majuro Zephyrs looked around the busy CIC of the fleet medical ship Medina. The coordinates for the FTL jump were already plotted into the FTL computer. They were just waiting for the last ten medical shuttles from Virgon Fleet station to arrive. With them were fourteen medical cases and seventy doctors and nurses of the station. Behind the ten shuttles were two Heavy Lifters carrying two cargo containers full of medical supplies and equipment for the three ships. The forty-one hundred foot long craft was ready to jump with her two smaller cousins, the _Albatross_ class medical frigates _Seagull_ and _Sea_ _Hawk_. The three ships were overloaded with medical shuttles and Raptors along with three thirty-five hundred nurses and doctors from the two stations, but she'd rather have her ships overloaded then not have enough.

"Shuttles are on final approach. Heavy lifters are entering bay two on the portside," the Dradis officer reported.

"Helm, as soon as the last shuttle is down, jump the ship. Lieutenant Beret, have the _Seagull_ and _Sea Hawk_ jump now," Majuro ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," the COM officer replied as she contacted the two ships.

Fifteen seconds later, both ships vanished into FTL while the _Medina_ waited for three more shuttles to land.

"You know Commander. If I hadn't seen this evacuation first hand, I wouldn't believe it was possible," Colonel Paul Hancock said as he chewed on his unlit cigar.

"I know, I always thought those drills Virgon Station put on was a waste of money, but seems I was wrong. But I will say this, what a cluster frak," Majuro said quietly as ships appeared on the Dradis monitor while others left. Around Virgon, hundreds of Raptors were lifting off from the ground, in flight, landing on ships or on the ground evacuation critical personal.

"That it is," Paul replied as he scratched his left side under his scrubs.

"Soon as we jump, go ahead and head down and get a shower. I know you were in surgery but you were needed up her," she said as she nodded towards the wall safe.

"I will…"

"Last shuttle has landed," the CAG reported.

"Jump the ship," Majuro ordered as she sat back in her chair.

"FTL drive is spun up, turning the key now," the FTL officer replied as he turned the key that controlled the FTL engine.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Forty minutes before the attack;**

**Virgon Fleet Station, Docking port fifty-nine**_**;**_

**Main docking port,**_** Virgon**__**Moonrise,**_ _**Cloud**_** class liner**_**;**_

Captain Iris Bell watched from the observation platform as hundreds of children and their teachers were led aboard her ship. She cringed at all those children and their antics of what they could cause. One thing she noticed the children were following orders to the book. Each student had their backpacks on their backs and were carrying their school laptops with them. The teachers led each class to where they were directed by the marines.

"What the frak is going on Captain?" her steward asked.

"I'm not sure Mary, all I know is I was ordered to take on the school children ASAP along with their families," Iris replied to the blond women.

Mary was about to respond when a tech ran over and handed the Captain a slip of paper.

Isis read the paper and her dark skin paled, "Oh frak!"

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"The primary reactor is scramming and they cannot stop it. They say forty-nine minutes until she blows," Iris replied as she walked to the wall unit and picked up the white phone.

"Attention all hands, I want all available stewards to the main concourse. We need to move these children deeper into the ship. We have more people coming aboard. This is a class one emergency on Virgon Station. That means a complete evacuation of all personal. We're to take on as many people as we can. Bell out," Iris said as she hung up the phone and the lights changed from white to red and the ships alarm sounded in the crew spaces.

Down on the loading dock, the doors were opened and forklifts manned by the Marines were carrying in tons of supplies from the school and the nearby resupply lockers while fuel and water were pumped into the giant tanks for the ship. Luggage taken from the families were hurled up onto a conveyor belt and carried into the luggage storage compartment of the station. At T-minus thirty-five minutes, the _Virgon Moonrise_ broke her mooring and left the station for the last time carrying twelve hundred students, seventy teachers, and thirty-five hundred family members along with one hundred and ten marines. At thirty-eight minutes after the announcement, the ship jumped away.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Seventeen minutes before the attack;**

**Fifth Construction fleet**_**;**_

_**Ranger**_** class Mobile Shipyard **_**Ranger;**_

Commander Mark Hampton sat in his command chair as the _Ranger_ came out of FTL near Virgon. Around him, the rest of the Fifth Construction fleet appeared along with their escorts.

"Sir, we've received a message from Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton. The _Ranger_ and _Warhorse_ are to proceed to Hades station and take under tow the Battlestars _Heimdal_, and _Jötnar _for evacuation to Baker 19. We're to evacuate the station of all military and civilian personal as well._ Gunstars_ _Bryant, Huffington, Medlock, Adams_, and the _Grant _will be our escorts," the COM officer reported.

"Very well, spin up our drives and input the coordinates into the FTL computer. COM contacted the Warhorse, and the _Gunstars_ _Bryant, Huffington, Medlock, Adams_, and the _Grant_ and tell them our orders," Mark ordered.

"Entering now," the FTL specialist replied.

"Then jump the ship," Mark ordered as he gripped the rail of the Dradis station.

"Jumping."

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Ten minutes before the attack;**

**Baker 19;**

**Twelfth Virgon Guard Division**_**;**_

_**Apollo I**_** class corvette **_**Apollo;**_

Lieutenant Commander Melody Griffin watched the Dradis screen as the two squadrons of ships pulled away from the coordinates for Baker 19 and took up residence with three kilometers between each diamond formation.

"Dradis contacts," the Dradis officer called out, "Colonial responder."

"Get me an identity and send a message to the ship to move between our two groups. In fact that is your standing orders, as soon as a ship appears, I want their id, and you send them to the convoy lanes. Under stood?" Melody ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am and Ma'am it's the fleet refinery ships, _Pulsar, Veronica _and the_ Stemma _with the tanker _Virgon Hope,"_ came the reply.

"Well, if it does go to hell in a hand basket, at least we have fuel," Melody said to her second in command.

"True," Richard replied as two more icons flashed on the screen.

"It's the _Elisha_ _Hawks_ and Katarina, both are _Gander_ class carriers," the COM officer reported.

"Fantastic, Raptor carriers, and if their full that should be about five hundred Raptors," Rick stated as more icons appeared.

"And four squadrons of Vipers," Melody relied as she took the offered cup of coffee.

"It's the _Saxe_, under the command of the CID, as well as the Assaultstars _Gremlin_ and _Panther,_" the COM officer said.

"Have her take point. What configuration is she?" Melody asked.

"Carrier mode," the answer came back.

"Good. That's another sixty Vipers, so that gives us eleven squadrons of Vipers for defense," Melody stated as more ships arrived.

"Medical ships have arrived; it's the _Medina_, _Seagull_ and _Sea Hawk_."

"I want them in the center of the fleet," Melody ordered.

Over the next ten minutes, ships arrived in groups of three to five until a large group of sixty passenger liners appeared with five _Titan_ _II_ Gunstars as escorts from Virgon.

"Thank the gods for higher ups," Melody replied as a few more ships arrived after them.

The convoy formed up with the tankers and critical ships in the center. The _Apollo_ class cutters stayed on the outside while three of the Titan II's took top cover while the remaining two covered the bottom of the fleet; all five were heavy weapons configuration. Just as the _Titan's_ took their position, two Cutters jumped in. Both were streaming air from damaged compartments.

"Two cutters just jumped in. Both are flashing emergencies," the COM officer reported.

"Identify and what are their emergencies," Melody asked as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Ma'am, the first is the _Hotspur_ from Picon. They report that Picon Fleet Headquarters and Picon Fleet station under heavy attack. She is from the second Guard Division. The second is the _Gristle_ from Libran and they report Libran station as destroyed along with their entire Battlegroup. Gristle has taken four standard missiles to her portside. She has damage to her medical and berthing sections. Five dead, thirty-six wounded. _Hotspur_ took two missiles hits to her bow, and eight on the middeck. All four of her central guns are out of commission. Eighteen dead, fifty-nine wounded and thirty-four missing. Both report their engines and FTL's are fully operational."

"Notify the Medina we have business for them. See if the one of the Flattop repair ships can help them until the…"

"Dradis contact… It's the Third Construction fleet under Rear-Admiral Justin Wilds with the_ Leviathan, Tiamat, Kraken, Thor's Hammer, Hephasetus_, _Anvil,_ _Terrible_ and the _Triennia _along with twelve _Titan II_ Gunstars as escort. They also have sixteen fleet cargo ships,_"_ the COM officer reported.

"Contact Admiral Wilds, and tell him. We're turning command of the convoy over to him," Melody ordered.

"_Leviathan_ responds that Admiral Wilds has command until Fleet Admiral Walton arrives. He also says that you will remain in command of the disputation of the convoy until then," the COM officer replied.

"Frak!" Melody said as she blew a lock of hair out of her eyes.

Richard snickered as he walked to his station.

"Up yours Richard. Someone, bring me some headache meds," Melody said as ships started appearing on the Dradis screen as the giant repair ships took up formation around the civilian ships.

**.**

**.**

**Don't expect fast updates, this is just an idea that I wrote last year, and added to it.**

**.**

**.**

**Ships Mentioned in the chapters**

**Mercury class Battlestar **

**Mercury Block II**

_Atlantia_

**.**

**Mercury Block I**

_Tauron_

**.**

**Armageddon class escort Battlestars**

_Jötnar_

_Heimdal_

**.**

**Leviathan Mobile Ship yard Class **

_Helios_

_Leviathan_

_Tiamat_

_Kraken_

_Goliath_

_Mastodon_

**.**

**Hephasetus Constructionstar Class **

_Hephasetus_

_Admiral Kendal_

_Anvil_

_Thor's __Hammer_

_Spindle_

_Admiral Joseph Mauve _

**.**

**Ranger class Mobile Shipyard**

_Ranger_

_Warhorse_

_Terrible_

_Triennia_

**.**

**Titan II class Gunstars ** shows what type of Pod x5 x12**

_Trampoline **Carrier version_

_Leonis **Carrier version_

_Milestone **Carrier version_

_Riverton **Heavy Weapons version_

_Moray **Heavy Weapons version_

_Black Vine **Heavy Weapons version_

_Bryant **Carrier version_

_Huffington **Carrier version_

_Medlock **Heavy Weapons version_

_Adams **Heavy Weapons version_

_Grant **Heavy Weapons version_

**.**

_**Apollo I**_** class corvettes **

12VGD_ Apollo_

12VGD_ Aspin_

12VGD_ Cedric_

12VGD_ Fredrick_

12VGD_ Greendale_

12VGD_ Monsoon_

12VGD_ Nightstar_

12VGD_ Plateau_

12VGD_ Slier_

12VGD_ Tamika_

12VGD_ Ulla_

12VGD_ Zorn_

02PGD _Hotspur_

08LGD _Gristle_

**.**

Twelfth Virgon Guard Division

Second Picon Guard Division

Eighth Libran Guard Division

**.**

**Harrier class Assaultstars **

_Gremlin_

_Panther_

**.**

**Berzerk II class support ships **

_Saxe_

.

**Nightingale Class Medstar Meditrina**

_Medina_

**.**

**Albatross Medical Frigates**

_Seagull_

_Sea_ _Hawk_

**.**

**Mule class Military**** Freighter x16**

_Growler_

_Grayback_

**.**

**Saturn class Military Tylium Refinery Ship**

_Pulsar_

_Veronica _

_Stemma_

**.**

**Gander class utility/carrier**

_Elisha Hawks _

_Katarina_

**.**

**Freighters**

**Type Name**

_Fr Type 1 Bishop _

_Fr Type 1 Kati_

_Fr Type 2 Genoa,_

_Fr Type 2 Hastings _

_Fr Type 2 Boxer_

_Fr Type 2 Mendoza_

_Fr Type 4 Mongoose_

.

**Liners x60**

**Type Name **

Liner 1; _Virgon_ _Moonrise_

Liner 1; _Picon Sunset_

Liner 4; _Virgon White Dragon_

Liner 6; _Gemnon_ _Light of Hope_

**.**

**Tylium Tankers **

_Virgon Hope_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	3. Giants 02

**The Giants**

**Chapter Two**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**The attack;**

**Virgon Fleet Station;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton stood on the command platform before the giant Dradis station the gathered information for the giant Constructionstar of the fleet. Most of the civilian ships had jumped away while the Colonial fleet had gathered for what was expected to be a surprise attack by the Cylons.

"Are the SAR birds prepped?" Isaac asked as he looked at the massive squadrons of Vipers just floating around the two main Battlestar groups.

"Yes, Sir, we have five hundred and ninety Raptors prepped to recover…"

"Platform three just blew up," Rear Admiral Hank Tyler said in shock.

"I see that. Notify all units to go to condition Red," Isaac ordered.

Around the Helios, the support fleet brought their systems online. Along with the nine construction ships, there were fourteen _Titan II_ Gunstars, sixteen _Firestar II's_ and ten _Berzerk II._ There should have been six Battlestars as well, but Isaac had sent them to join up with the six Battlestars from Virgon along with a quarter of his defense fleet. The Battlestars were in a staggered wedge shaped formation to better attack with and defend each other with. A third of the non-essential members of the crews from each ship had been sent to the construction fleet along with half their knuckle daggers from the flight decks once all the Vipers had been launched.

Suddenly reports started coming in from the twenty-five COM stations.

"Reports coming in from Picon and Scorpio shipyards, they report their under heavy Cylon attack…"

"Forty Baseships have appeared over Caprica…"

The automatic relay from Libran has gone off the air…"

"Picon Fleet Headquarters has been hit by several nuclear warheads estimated in the fifty kiloton range. Admiral Corman is presumed dead."

"Reports coming in from some ship units of the fleet shutting down, heavy casualties in Battlegroups one, five, nineteen and thirty-one."

"Aerilon has gone off the air. I have a report that says Aerilon Station has been destroyed along with Battlegroup eighty-six. Sixteen civilian ships jumped away from Aerilon station as the Cylons were destroying BG-86."

"Follow up report on Caprica. Caprica defense fleet has been shut down and destroyed. Caprica Station has been destroyed… There's a message from Adar. He's offering a complete, unconditional surrender on behalf of the Twelve Colonies."

"Not fucking likely," Isaac replied as he checked the Dradis screen, "Tell the remaining civilian ships to hurry up and jump. CAG, start sending out the Raptors, there mission is to find any civilian and military ship out there and have them jump to Baker 19."

"Sir, Caprica City has been nuked twice, estimated in the fifty megaton range."

"Cylons are landing on Aquaria."

"Canceron has been hit with five nuclear weapons but the defense fleet is still fighting."

"Scorpio shipyards have gone off the air. Last report was they've destroyed eight Cylon baseships, but lost the _Tauron_ and the rest of her Battlegroup."

"Admiral Nagala is on the horn."

"Put it on the speakers," Isaac ordered.

"Attention all Colonial civilian and warships that can hear my voice, this is Admiral Nagala aboard the Battlestar _Atlantia_. As of this time, I have assumed command of the fleet. All ships that are left of destroyed Battlegroups are to form up at Virgon for the counter attack. If any Battlegroups are still intact and fighting, keep fighting. We must destroy the Cylons for their cowardly attack on the Colonies. To all civilian ships that can hear me, you're to FTL to Virgon for following orders. To the men and women on the colonies, don't despair we will be victorious, so help us all. _Atlantia_ out."

"Ok, people, you heard the Admiral. Let's get ready to start sending Civilian ships to Baker 19. Medical shuttles prepare to recover wounded personal from damaged warships. I want all FTL drives spooled up and waiting at a twenty second countdown," Isaac ordered as the Dradis station flashed and six icons appeared.

"ID confirmed, it's the Battlestar _Atlantia_ and _Endeavor_ along with four Gunstars," a COM tech called out as she read off the IFF codes.

"Good. On main screen," Isaac ordered.

The main monitor changed to show the two Battlestars slipping in between the two other Battlegroups. Her four Gunstars taking up flanking positions, their big one hundred and fifty millimeter cannons deployed from their PODs.

The Dradis officer called out as more ships appeared on his screen, "Dradis contact, eight contacts… no ten contacts," as the _Atlantia_ and _Endeavor_ started launching all their Vipers and Raptors while shuttles, Refueling tankers and Heavy lifters left the four ships heading for the construction fleet.

"Incoming ships from the _Atlantia_ and _Endeavor,"_ one of the COM officers called out.

"Get them landed on the ships. What about those Id's on the new ships," Isaac asked a large flash was seen on the main monitor.

"Four tankers, two liners, two freighters and two Agro ships, I've sent the coordinates for their jump."

"Good…"

"Battlestar _Intrepid_ is calling for help. Heavy damage to the ship, main engines off line, and hundreds wounded or killed in action."

"Dispatch the _Terrible_ to dock with her and jump her to Baker 19 where we will figure out what to do with her," Isaac ordered.

Six battered _Titan_ _II_ Gunstars flashed in, all that was left of the Gunstar division five that went down over Picon.

"The remains of Gunstar division five have jumped in. All six ships have moderate to heavy damage."

"Tell them to jump to Baker 19 and dispatch six of our Gunstars to join with _Atlantia_," Isaac ordered as the monitor switched from the _Intrepid_ to the six Gunstars that were in carrier mode.

"Dradis contact, it's the rest of Battlegroup fifteen," came the shout out.

"Identify," Isaac said as the twelve glowing icons started moving away from the construction fleet

"Two are _Valkyries_ and the remaining pair, are of the _Jupiter_ class with eight _Titan II_ Gunstars. They are forming up with Admiral Nagala's flagship. They're the _Grímnismál_, _Vesper_, _Jupiter_ and _Zeus_."

Isaac looked at the four battlestars on the monitor and he could see some damage, but not enough to pull them from the fight.

"Commander Beth Rumson reports the destruction of six Cylon Baseships over Tauron before being forced to leave when sixteen more Baseships jumped in on her damaged units," the COM officer reported from listening in on the conversation between Nagala and Rumson.

Eight icons appeared on the Dradis screen and the monitor shifted to show four Agro ships and four mining ships.

"Tell those civilian ships to get out of here," Isaac ordered as four more ships arrived.

"I have Colonial Id on four _Firestar II_ frigates," said another member of the Dradis crew.

"Tell them to escort the civilian ships to Baker 19," Isaac ordered.

"Civilian ships and Firestars have jumped away."

"The _Atlas_ is here with seven Firestar's."

Isaac watched as the old warhorse _Atlas_ closed with division one and took the lead. He massive guns pointed away from the fleet as her flight pods extended and she started launching her Vipers.

"Uhhh… Sir, I have a new contact, but damned if I know what she is," the Dradis officer reported as he stared at his monitor, "She has four _Berzerk II_ cruisers with her."

"On screen," Isaac ordered.

The image changed to show the Battlestar, and Isaac smiled for the first time today, "That ladies and gentleman is the newest Battlestar in the fleet. The _Fenris_ and she is a very deadly ship."

"Incoming shuttles and support ships from the new ships."

"Have the incoming Heavy Lifters swing by the freight platform and pick up the storage containers left on the platforms and then jump to Baker 19. The refuelers and shuttles can land in available bays," Isaac ordered.

"Diverting Heavy Lifters to Platform two to pick up cargo containers," the COM officer replied and then said, "Eighteen shuttles and twenty Refuelers are landing aboard the _Hephasetus._

The next five minutes so the arrival of twelve more warships arrived along with fourteen civilian ships from around the colonies. The warships joined up with Admiral Nagala while the civilian ships jumped away to Baker 19. The fleet consolidated its position into three main Battlegroups centered on the three flagships that had arrived at Virgon. The _Fenris_, _Atlantia_ and the _Endeavor_ would try and lead their units to victory or buy enough time for Operation Tombstone and the evacuation of as many civilian personal away from the colonies where they'd start over. Each Battlegroup had six Battlestars, ten _Titan II_ Gunstars, seven _Firestars_, and five _Berzerk_ _II_ cruisers along with eighteen thousand Vipers and Raptors. It was less than seven percent of the Battlestar fleet and three percent of the support fleet that had answered the rally notice. Fifteen minutes went by after the destruction of Caprica and saw another ten civilian ships arrive before the Dradis officer called out the first Cylon contact.

"Dradis contact, twenty thousand kilometers from Virgon Fleet station, fifteen contacts and rising," came the cry.

Isaac took his refilled cup of coffee from an ensign as he looked at the blood red icons and wished they would change to friendly forces.

"They are not squawking Colonial ID… Sir, they're here. I have forty large targets…"

Isaac picked up the handset, and pressed ship wide, "Attention all hands. It looks like all that's coming has arrived as well as the Cylons. Estimated count is forty, I repeat forty Baseships. So at this time, I say, action stations, set condition one throughout the ship. All hands man your stations, this is not a drill. Missile batteries prepare to launch when I say so. Nuclear ordinance is authorized. Be prepared for emergency FTL at any time. Our prayers go out to the defense fleet at this time, and may victory lead us over the destruction of our enemies. So say we all."

"Sir, I have new dradis contacts! Many targets," the officer called out, "Cylons are launching Raiders. Estimated count is at one hundred Raiders and rising."

"Now we see if we were in time on the CNP warning," Isaac said as the Colonial Viper force formed up into attack patterns.

Three thousand Vipers stayed with the three Battlegroups while fifteen thousand hurtled towards the rising amount of Raiders approaching the colonial fleet. At the midway point between the two fleets they met and thousands perished on each side as Vipers and Raiders blew each other apart in the largest aerial battle since the first war. The Cylons ignored the main Viper fleet and barreled towards the three Battlegroups near Virgon Fleet Station which was manned by two hundred volunteers manning the defense stations deep inside the armored tower.

Hundreds of beacons lit up on the Dradis board for ejected colonial pilots and five hundred Raptors stationed in the colonial fleet jumped to the where the aerial battle had moved away from and started recovering the ejected pilots while a hundred Raptors of Nagala's fleet jumped behind the Cylon forces and fired in the backs of the attacking Baseships. Each Raptor carried four missiles that were in the ten kiloton range. Four hundred nuclear missiles flew towards the Cylon fleet; three hundred and ten were destroyed by their Raider cover along with thirty-six Raptors. The remaining ninety missiles locked onto the Baseships bringing up the rear of the attacking force. Five base ships vanished into oblivion while eight more were damaged, four jumping away because of their damage. That still left twenty-seven Baseships left in fighting condition with four more damaged.

Then it was the Cylons turn with their small craft that were later classified as Heavy Raiders jumped in among the Colonia fleet. Seventy Heavy Raiders appeared and launched their nuclear missiles into the bellies of the Battlestars. Heavy firepower from the fleet destroyed forty-seven of the attacking Heavy Raiders, fourteen of them before they could launch, the remaining ships were able to launch one or more missiles. Each Heavy Raider carried eight missiles in their internal bays; two out of them were nuclear. Five hundred missiles flew up at the Colonial forces. Three hundred and seventy-five were destroyed including eight-eight nuclear missiles. The remaining hundred and twenty-five missiles standard missiles along with the seventeen nuclear missiles hit the Battlestars _Mercury_, _Pulsar_, _Athena_, and _Virgon_ destroying them before they could move out of the way of the missile storm. Ten more Heavy Raiders were destroyed before they could jump back to their fleets.

In front of the remaining ships of the colonial fleet, twenty thousand Raiders and Vipers continued to fly, fight, and die in a massive free for all when the Battlestars opened fire with their main guns. One ton shells went flying through space towards the Cylon Baseships well out of range, but even humans knew that once something fired in space would continue on until it hit something. As the two fleets closed, dozens of rounds closed on the three leading Baseships as they approached long range weapons range.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Twenty minutes after the start of the attack;**

**Baseship**_** 0001 **_**also known as**_** Alpha**__**;**_

Cavil stood in the command center of Alpha ship. He had twenty-seven Baseships left out of his attacking force of forty after the sneaky counter attack by the humans. They had launched over ten thousand Raiders to attack the human fleet, a third of his remaining air wings to attack eighty-four warships that were advancing on him. Behind the first wave, he could see the stations and between the station and the planet sat the giant construction ships with their own escorts. One thing that puzzled him was that there were no civilian ships running and screaming into the COM signals. True, there were some ships in orbit among the defense satellites and the civilian space station, but none were moving anywhere. If he'd had been human he would have sighed. They had suffered some losses due to someone in the colonial fleet detecting the back door of the CNP program, but there was no way the humans could have removed the codes from fifteen thousand Vipers and Raptors as well as the larger warships.

"Raiders are closing in range to send the signal. Once the Vipers are shut down, we can move on to their warships," a number two called Richard Dorel said.

"It's a glories day. It's seen the destruction of the humans, and the cleansing of the worlds these vermin crawl over," Cavil replied as the ships sensors detected the lead Raider sending out the CNP shut down code.

Cavil waited and waited for the Vipers to shut down, a few did, but less than a handful and worry started to hit him. What if the main ships had removed the CNP program and if he had been human, he would have felt fear.

"What the frak is going on? They should be shutting down!" Cavil snarled out.

"It seems the humans here were able to remove the CNP program like some of the other ships at the other colonies did," Richard stated, and then said, "We're suffering losses. I'd suggest we launch the second wave of Raiders as the first wave is forcing its way towards the human warships."

"That wave was meant to wipe out the civilian ships fleeing," Cavil snapped out, and then ordered, "Launch them. Tell them to join the first wave."

"The giants shall prevail, and flourish. They shall find sanctuary. Main missile storage door is malfunction. Three by two they shall come. End of line, launching Raiders," the hybrid said from her tank.

Cavil glanced at the hybrid and wondered what it was spouting when flashes appeared among the debris field of destroyed Raiders and Raptors.

"Seems Nagala wants to waste ammo on us as he has opened fire," Richard stated as he pointed at the fifteen remaining Battlestars and Gunstars in heavy KEW mode opened fire.

"True, and it's really a waste because once they're out of ammo, they have nowhere to rearm," Richard stated as he checked the Raider count, "Second wave has been launched."

"Raiders are in range to shut down the Colonial fleet," a number eight said from across the room.

"Tell them to send the code," Cavil ordered as he leaned forward and slid his hand into the data feed to watch the destruction of the humans with a gleam of madness in his eyes.

"Code sent… No response. Their still active," the number six stated as the fleet opened fire with its light KEWs at the approaching Raiders.

Fear flashed through Cavil's mind and he shouted out, "Contact the reserve fleet and have them join us."

"Sending now," Richard replied as explosions started ripping the first wave of Raiders apart.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Twenty minutes after the start of the attack;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton watched the Dradis screen closely and saw the second wave of incoming Raiders. Turning his head he looked over at his second in command and ordered, "Send to the _Hephasetus_ and the _Admiral Kendal._ I want them to launch all their nukes at the second wave along with their conventional missiles. Spread the nukes out among that wall of Raiders. Let's try and thin them out."

"Sending now," the COM officer replied and twenty seconds later the _Hephasetus_ and the _Admiral Kendal_ opened fire with their missiles.

As the missiles streaked by the three Colonial Battlegroups, the fifteen surviving Battlestars fired theirs as well. As the missiles neared the Raiders, they opened fire at the approaching missiles, trying to take out the nuclear missiles. There were fifty nuclear missiles among the three hundred missiles and eighteen were destroyed before they slipped into the Raider formation and detonated. Hundreds of Raiders were destroyed in the Tylium enriched blast as more Cylon Baseships appeared behind the main Cylon fleet.

"Twenty new Baseships have jumped in," the Dradis staff reported.

"Estimated Raider destruction around eight hundred and their formations are shot to hell," the CAG reported as the reserve four thousand Vipers attacked the second wave."

"SAR Raptors are FTLing in, they have picked up one hundred and seventy-three pilots with fifty-three needing medical attention," one of the COM officers reported.

"Cycle them through the _Hephasetus_ ships, they have the medical faculties for them," Isaac ordered as he watched the battle engulf the eighty ships in the three Battlegroups.

Raiders were being stopped by the firepower of the defensive fleet as they closed with the Cylon Baseships. Suddenly the three closes Baseships blew apart as dozens of one ton shells slammed into them.

"By the Lords, they hit them," Isaac stated as he watched the enemy ships blow up.

"Cylons are launching more Raiders including those big ones," the CAG reported as all the ships in the Cylon fleet started launching.

"Admiral Nagala just sent a message to all ships in the three Battlegroups. He says, 'Close to knife range!' end quote," one of the COM officers ordered.

The ships of the three Battlegroups lunged forward, like a tiger after its meal. Massive KEWs fired at the Cylons Baseships while the point defense guns tried to keep the swarms of Raiders off the fleet with the aid of the Vipers as more Raptors jumped into the mist of the Cylon fleet firing their missiles. Several Baseships were destroyed or heavily damaged by the small nuclear missiles they carried, but they paid with a vengeance for their audacity as the Cylon cap tore them apart.

The first colonial ship to go was the _Grímnismál_ hit by forty conventional missiles to her bow along with three nukes to her midback she broke in half in a hard turn to port. She was followed by three Gunstars that each took a twenty megaton nuclear warhead to their sides. SAR raptors quickly descended on the broken remains of the _Grímnismál _rescuing the surviving six hundred of her crew. _Grímnismál _was followed by the _Jupiter, Mars_ and the _Canceron. Jupiter _was brought to a dead stop, her engines shattered wrecks, her flight bays torn to shreds and her hull leaking air from hundreds of compartments. Two _Octopus_ tugs jumped over to the shattered ship and latched onto her before the Raiders realized what was going on, she was gone into FTL. Raptors and shuttles latched on to the rest of the crippled ships and started pulling the survivors out of their broken hulls before they were spotted by the Raiders.

_Atlantia_ and her Battlegroup ripped right through the attacking waves of Raiders, never stopping to engage them for they had their sights set on larger game. While the flanking Battlegroups spread out to come around the flanks of the Cylon fleet. As the heavy KEWs of the fleet opened up, so did the Cylons with hundreds of missiles. Missiles that were five times the size of the ones carried aboard their Raiders. _Firestars_ dashed in and turned their flanks to the incoming missiles, trying to stop the barrages from reaching their primary target. Of the twenty-one Firestars in the fleet, sixteen were destroyed in the first five minutes of the attack. Their point defense and missiles batteries swamped by the shear mass of numbers. The remaining five _Firestars_ were ordered to jump away by Nagala who refused to sacrifice them just to stop a few more missiles.

The Gunstars of the attack fleet started ripping the Cylon Baseships apart with their POD mounted heavy KEWs. One ton shells ripped the flanking Baseships apart while the central Battlegroups Gunstars went through the front door. At point blank range, with missiles ripping the Colonial fleet apart, they sunk their teeth into the Baseships and gave them a shake destroying five more ships and damaging ten.

Dozens of flashes appeared and twenty-six more Baseships started engaging the three Battlegroups from flanking attacks, tearing the remaining ships apart. The first group to go was led by the _Endeavor_ with the _Endeavor_ the last ship to go. The Mercury class Battlestar plunged directly into a Cylon Baseship that was trying to pull away. The explosion hurled parts of both ships into six nearby Cylon Baseships, forcing them to withdraw for repairs.

_Fenris_ and the _Atlas_ both survived to the end along with the _Atlantia_. All three ships were diving for the central part of the Cylon fleet where a single Baseship was falling back leaving her support ships to engage the three Battlestars. _Atlas_ went first as she dove between three Baseships. Her main guns pummeling the ship in front of her while her dorsal and ventral guns ripped the two flanking Baseships apart as she weaved through the maze of ships. The Baseship to her port fell away, explosions ripping the ship apart while the second ship vanished as her main missile storage room detonated under a direct hit. The Baseship in front of the _Atlas_ dove towards the _Atlas_ and as her hull was torn apart, her top Y point punched through the alligator head and snapped off as the _Atlas_ tried to slip by, but the portside flight bay slammed into the central part of the base ship and both ships vanished into oblivion.

_Fenris_ ripped into a group of five Baseships, tearing three apart in seconds with her heavy cannons. Her special hull covered in improved armor and firewalls that prevented the Cylons from hacking the system shrugged off the damage she was taking. As she latched onto the remaining two Baseships, a Baseship appeared directly off her bow and she rammed the ship in the central pylon. The combined explosion of the two ships hurled debris out into space slamming into the remaining two Baseships causing them to blow while more debris ripped Raider and Vipers to shreds. Gone was the newest Battlestar of the fleet, but she took a dozen of her enemies with her into death. Of the two flanking Battlegroups, only five ships jumped away when Nagala ordered them too.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Twenty minutes into the attack on Virgon;**

**CIC of the**_** Atlantia**__**;**_

Nagala stood on the bridge of the CIC clutching the Dradis table as his proud ship slowly died around him and he listened to the reports coming in from around him.

"Gunstars _Byron_ and _Hellfire_ are gone. Typhoon and Candle are covering their spots."

"Raptors are launching again."

"CAP is being decimated. Estimated six thousand new Raiders from the new ships engaging the CAP."

"_Fireball_ just took out a Cylon Baseship. Targeting a second ship now," and Nagala was amazed that the little Firestar class frigate was still with them when most of her sisters had been swatted out of space like a giant flyswatter.

"_Endeavor's_ group is gone. Two Gunstars jumped away with heavy damage," came the reports.

"Send to _Fireball_, she's to jump away to Baker 19 along with any heavily damaged Gunstars. Raptors are to not to return to the fleet. They're to jump to the construction fleet when their out of ordinance. Have the CAP tighten their groups. No hot-dogging it," Nagala ordered and then asked the Dradis system analyst, "Chief, have you found the head bastard?"

"Found him, he is ten degrees off our port, I'm highlighting him now," Chief Andrew Webb replied as he typed in the information the Admiral wanted.

"Notify all ships, that is the ship we want," Nagala ordered as the Atlantis shuddered under a ten megaton hit to her starboard flight pod.

"Starboard pod is out of commission. Fire in the bay. Venting fuel to space," the DC officer shouted out over crashing of several overhead lights.

"Vent the bay," Nagala ordered and he knew he had just condemned some of his people to death to buy his ship a little more time.

"Venting," the DC officer replied as he complied with the orders.

"_Fenris_ and _Atlas_ are gone," came the reports

_Atlantia_ fired her only surviving main bow gun and a Cylon Baseship blew apart when the shell hit the damaged ship. _Atlantia_ rushed through the debris field heading for what they hoped was the Cylon flagship. Gunstars darted in front of the _Atlantia_, ramming into the Cylon Baseships, clearing the way for the flagship and then she was there right in front of her.

"Main KEWs are off line. We have more KEWs active on our portside, suggest we turn to starboard to rake her as we go by," the DC officer replied.

"Nagala looked at his target and an evil smile came to his face, "Send a message to Admiral Walton. Tell him good luck and may the Lords of Kobol protect him and his ships," Nagala said as he picked up the handset and pressed ship wide, "To all aboard the Atlantia, it's been my privilege to fight alongside of you. Let's leave a message to Admiral Walton to never forget the name _Atlantia_. So say we all."

Dropping the handset, he clasped his hands behind him as he shouted out, "RAMMING SPEED!"

The _Atlantia_ lunged forward as her remaining engines went to full speed.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Baseship**_** 0001 **_**also known as**_** Alpha**__**;**_

Cavil watched in horror on the data feed as his mighty fleet was ripped apart. Only a few human ships were still fighting but they had lost dozens of their Baseships to suicide attacks. On the main monitor an explosion caught his eyes, pulling him out of the data stream. The _Atlantia_ came through the explosion of Baseship 0128, her hull leaking air, her bow guns silent. Great rents were ripped into her hull and her starboard flight pod looked like it was about to fall off. Then the ship turned towards his flagship and seemed to lunge towards the Alpha.

"RETREAT!" Cavil shouted out not realizing his hand was still in the data stream, and then he said, "oh frak!" as the two ships collided.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Battle of Virgon;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

Isaac and the CIC crew watched in sick horror as the Colonial and the Cylon fleets tore themselves apart on the main monitor. For ten minutes, the fleets clawed and chewed each other up like two dogs fighting over a bone. Colonial ships fought and died taking Cylon Baseships with them until finally there were only a few Colonial ships left. Several flashes showed where ships jumped out as Battlestars went up like bombs as they suffered catastrophic damage. Then it was down to three ships, the _Fenris, Atlas_ and _Atlantia_ fighting their way to the center of the enemy fleet.

"Notify all ships to prepare to jump," Isaac ordered.

Isaac knew he should jump now, but he had to see the last brave fight of the Colonial Fleet in the Colonies. _Atlas_ went first, quickly followed by the _Fenris_ and between the two ships, they took a dozen with them. Atlantia and her group went in next, her Gunstars ramming any ship that dared get in the way of the flagship and then it was just _Atlantia_ left.

"Sir, we have received a message from Admiral Nagala. He says good luck and may the Lords of Kobol protect you and your ships."

_Atlantia_ dove into one last Baseship and both ships vanished as they exploded.

"Contact all ships and tell them to prepare to jump as soon as our CAP is down," Isaac ordered.

"Their leaving!" shouted the Dradis analyst.

"What?" Isaac asked as he turned back to the Dradis station.

On the Dradis screen the Baseships jumped away along with their Raiders leaving the surviving Viper and Raptor pilots confused. They had lost, but the Cylons had ran.

"Notify all Vipers and Raptors to head for Virgon or the stations for refueling and arming. The fleet has bought the people of the planet time to get to the deep shelters. Dispatch all SAR units to search the wrecks for survivors and disabled Vipers. Hurry up people we don't have a lot of time," Isaac ordered.

SAR units burst from the construction fleet and jumped to the battlefields. Shuttles locked onto the wrecks and started pulling survivors out while Raptors scoured the debris fields picking up ejected pilots. Forty minutes after the battle, the first Cylon Raider popped back in and then jumped out. Two minutes later, the shuttles and Raptors were jumping back to the fleet to land aboard their ships. On the planet, another three million people made it into the giant underground cities, but they did not know that hundreds of Cylon infiltrators had gone with them.

"Dradis contact… five Cylon… no eight Baseships and rising," came the report.

"Land all shuttles and Raptors," Isaac ordered.

"Last three are landing now," the CAG reported.

"Jump the fleet," Isaac ordered as he sent a silent prayer to his sister.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ships Mentioned in the chapters**

**Mercury class Battlestar **

**Mercury Block II**

_Atlantia_ Destroyed

_Intrepid__ damaged_

**.**

**Mercury Block I**

_Tauron_ Destroyed

_Endeavor_ Destroyed

_Mars_ Destroyed

_Mercury_ Destroyed

_Pulsar_ Destroyed

_Aurora_ Destroyed

_Picon_ Destroyed

**.**

**Armageddon class escort Battlestars**

_Jötnar Stripped_

_Heimdal Stripped_

**.**

**Jupiter class Battlestars **

_Jupiter_ rescued

_Zeus_ Destroyed

_Athena_ Destroyed

_Aries_ Destroyed

.

**Valkyrie class Battlestar **

_Grímnismál_ Destroyed

_Vesper_ Destroyed

_Virgon_ Destroyed

_Canceron_ Destroyed

.

**Atlas Class Battlestar x1**

_Atlas_ Destroyed

**.**

**Fenris class Battlestar**

_Fenris_ Destroyed

**.**

**Leviathan Mobile Ship yard Class **

_Helios_

_Leviathan_

_Tiamat_

_Kraken_

_Goliath_

_Mastodon_

**.**

**Hephasetus Constructionstar Class **

_Hephasetus_

_Admiral Kendal_

_Anvil_

_Thor's __Hammer_

_Spindle_

_Admiral Joseph Mauve _

**.**

**Ranger class Mobile Shipyard**

_Ranger_

_Warhorse_

_Terrible_

_Triennia_

**.**

**Titan II class Gunstars ** shows what type of Pod x5 x12 x8 x3D**

_Trampoline **Carrier version_

_Leonis **Carrier version_

_Milestone **Carrier version_

_Riverton **Heavy Weapons version_

_Moray **Heavy Weapons version_

_Black Vine **Heavy Weapons version_

_Bryant **Carrier version_

_Huffington **Carrier version_

_Medlock **Heavy Weapons version_

_Adams **Heavy Weapons version_

_Grant **Heavy Weapons version_

_GD5 __Islip **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Fagons **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Selby **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Basing **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Grantham **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 Pembroke__ **Carrier version damaged_

.

GD5 Gunstar division five

**.**

_**Apollo I**_** class corvettes **

12VGD_ Apollo_

12VGD_ Aspin_

12VGD_ Cedric_

12VGD_ Fredrick_

12VGD_ Greendale_

12VGD_ Monsoon_

12VGD_ Nightstar_

12VGD_ Plateau_

12VGD_ Slier_

12VGD_ Tamika_

12VGD_ Ulla_

12VGD_ Zorn_

02PGD _Hotspur_

08LGD _Gristle_

**.**

Twelfth Virgon Guard Division

Second Picon Guard Division

Eighth Libran Guard Division

**.**

**Harrier class Assaultstars **

_Gremlin_

_Panther_

**.**

**Berzerk II class support ships x10 x2D**

_Saxe_

_Byron_ destroyed

_Hellfire_ destroyed

.

**Firestar Frigates Type I and II **

Type I

.

Type II x16 x4 x5D

_Fireball_ damaged

**.**

**Nightingale Class Medstar Meditrina**

_Medina_

**.**

**Albatross Medical Frigates**

_Seagull_

_Sea_ _Hawk_

**.**

**Mule class Military**** Freighter x16**

_Growler_

_Grayback_

**.**

**Saturn class Military Tylium Refinery Ship**

_Pulsar_

_Veronica _

_Stemma_

**.**

**Gander class utility/carrier**

_Elisha Hawks _

_Katarina_

**.**

**Freighters x2 x32 x10**

**Type Name**

_Fr Type 1 Bishop _

_Fr Type 1 Kati_

_Fr Type 2 Genoa,_

_Fr Type 2 Hastings _

_Fr Type 2 Boxer_

_Fr Type 2 Mendoza_

_Fr Type 4 Mongoose_

**.**

**Cargo Ships x47**

**.**

**Liners x60 x2**

**Type Name **

Liner 1; _Virgon_ _Moonrise_

Liner 1; _Picon Sunset_

Liner 4; _Virgon White Dragon_

Liner 6; _Gemnon_ _Light of Hope_

**.**

**Tylium Tankers x2 x9 x4**

_Virgon Hope_

**.**

**Octopus Tugs x43**

**.**

**Water Tankers x2 x9**

**.**

**Agro ships Botanical x4 x19**

**Livestock haulers Converted Argo ships x2 x4**

**.**

**Fisheries Converted Argo ships x2**

**.**

**Barges x17**

**.**

**Refinery Ships x18**

**.**

**Scrap hauler x5**

**.**

**Foundry Ships x17**

**.**

**Electronic Ships x12**

**.**

**Mining ships x4 x23**

**.**

**Yachts x75**

**.**

**Ore haulers x21**

**.**

**Prison ships x4**

**.**

**Trash hauler x11**

**.**

**Morgue ship x4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	4. Giants 03

**The Giants**

**Chapter Three**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Baker 19;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton gripped the hand rail that circled the main Dradis station as his ship and its fleet jumped to safety between the star systems. Baker plan called for the ships to arrive between the Helios and Acis systems. Deep in space where no ships usually traveled, it should give them time to organize the fleet into some type of convoy system. Closing his eyes he said a silent prayer for the millions they had left behind on Virgon. He felt remorse for their deaths and thought he should have stayed to defend the world, but deep down in his heart he knew that following the plan that had been implemented was the best for the evacuees that were huddled on the hundreds of ships that were the lifeline for humanity and that was his primary goal. To lead the survivors to a new home and rebuild their civilization, but the question was where to go.

_Helios_ dropped out of FTL and the small computer that ran the Dradis station screamed with targets. Opening his eyes, he looked at the screen and saw the screen counted climbing as it counted the targets and then the bright red icons started changing to green as the ships were targeted by the automatic IFF that had been turned on just before they left Virgon. Originally shut off to prevent the Cylons from hacking in, the system now did as it was supposed to and identified the ships. Already the counter was over one hundred and still climbing.

Rear Admiral Hank Tyler looks at the screen and whistled, "Looks like we have hell of an escort fleet," he said as some of the icons had green bands around the blue to show warships.

Isaac looked at the icons and sighed, only six icons showed a green and yellow band for Battlestars and all had an orange or red band around them destination them as damaged or inactive. Yes he had a lot of Gunstars, fifty-eight of them in fact along with twenty-six _Firestar_ frigates and with fourteen _Apollo_ class guard cutter for escorts, but his biggest worry was what he'd do without a single Battlestar not damaged to help defend the fleet against what must have been hundreds of Baseships. Even a few of the smaller ships had orange bands around a few of the escorts for damage. The one ship he didn't recognize had a code under its icon instead of a number.

"Hank, what is that Battlestar with the code 001 on it?" Isaac asked as he pointed at the icon flashing with letters.

"Not sure," Hank replied as he looked over at the COM station and called out, "Find out what ship 001 is."

"Sir, yes, Sir," came the reply as the counter stopped moving up at nineteen hundred and ninety-ships.

"Only two thousand ships out of nine hundred thousand ships survived?" Isaac asked.

"It's more than I thought would with the surprise of the attack and their maybe more out there hiding or running for their lives," Hank replied as the COM officer shouted out.

"Sir, we're receiving a 'Case Orange' from the civilian government but I'm not sure what that is. It's not in my code books," the COM tech reported.

"It means that Adar is dead and the leadership falls to the highest ranking civilian left. Has there been a response?" Isaac asked from where he was standing at the Dradis station.

"Not…" the tech pressed his hand to his ear, and he responded, "Yes, Sir, number forty-third has responded."

"Forty-third? Lords of Kobol help us. I wonder who it is," Hank asked as a COM tech walked over and handed a slip of paper to him.

"No idea. Tech, monitor that airwave for any response from our new president. What you have for me Hank?" Isaac said as he looked at his old academy buddy.

"Seems 001 is the new _Banshee_ class stealthstar. She just finished working up and was jumped by a single Baseship out by the gunnery range. She's low on ammo, and lost a quarter of her Vipers due to the attack, but she took out the Baseship before she could launch more than a dozen Raiders. Commander Millet reported the ship actually jumped right into her line of fire. She jumped here with four _Titan_ Gunstars instead of joining Admiral Nagala because the _Banshee_ is supposed to be used in stealth not in open combat," Hank reported.

"Good, send to her, I want her to check all patrol routes for survivors. Send her an additional thirty Raptors and fifteen Heavy Lifters for SAR missions. See if we can get some small liners into her bay, if so dispatch some that we've emptied so far. We'll be staying where we're at for the next two days," Isaac ordered as another COM officer walked over and handed him a slip of paper.

Isaac looked at the paper and blanched as Hank and him walked over to get some coffee.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked seeing the look on his friend's face.

"Our new president is Laura Roslyn," Isaac said.

"Who?" Hank asked.

"Secretary of Education, Laura Roslyn…"

"Oh frak me! A school teacher? This has to be the biggest cluster Frak since the first war," Hank stated.

"Dradis contacts. Many contacts!" the Dradis officer shouted out.

Isaac's cup hit the floor as he turned to the Dradis station and he saw thousands of blood red icons. Walking quickly to the Dradis station he called out, "Launch all Vipers. Notify all ships to prepare to jump out to Baker 11."

"I have IFF on some of the ships. Colonial signatures…"

The speaker blared to life as the CAP reported in, "_Helios_, be advised I am seeing hundreds of civilian Raptors and Shuttles out here along with what looks like fourteen cutters. What are your orders?"

The COM stations started flashing as the fleet received hundreds of distress calls from the incoming Raptors and Shuttles. The COM officers pulled of their headphones and stuck their fingers in their ears to stop the ringing from all the voices.

Isaac walked over and flipped a switch on the COM station for fleet wide and picked up the handset. Keying the handset, he shouted, "SHUT UP! WE CANNOT ANSWER YOU ALL AT ONCE!"

After repeating the orders five times, the COM system went quiet and he continued, "Listen up every one of you. This is Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton of the Constructionstar _Helios_. If you want to land on my ships, then you have to follow my orders. I'll be dispatching Vipers to all of you. The Viper pilots will pick two of you and lead you to a ship to land on. Once aboard you will shut down your ships and wait for the first ship officer to approach your vessel. You will then be shown where to go while your ships are stored. Anyone not following orders will have their ship destroyed with you in it. This is not a game people, you all showing up here has put every one of the people on these ships in danger. So please follow orders and we'll get you landed ASAP. _Helios_ out," said as he hung up his handset.

Turning he looked over at the CAG station and ordered, "Commander, get them landed. Hank, get me the FTL jump coordinates for Baker 11. Com, contact the _Banshee_ and tell them when they return, there to jump to Baker 11 instead of here."

With a quick glance at the Dradis board he noticed the count now read a lot higher. He didn't know how many were Vipers but he knew the Raptor and Shuttle fleets had jumped tenfold. Over the next thirty minutes a nightmare was resolved as two thousand four hundred and ten Raptors and Shuttles found homes among all the ships. The hard part was finding space for the ten thousand passengers of those ships, but they did. As soon as the last Viper landed, the fleet did a controlled jump to Baker 11 to reform and reorganize. Once at the new location, DC teams were dispatched from the sixteen repair ships to check over the hundreds of ships.

Isaac was reaching for the coffee pot when one of the COM officer stood up with his mouth open in shock and then he turned to look at him.

"Sir, you have to hear this," the officer blurted out as he pressed the icon for CIC speakers.

"To all Colonial units, this is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galatica; I am taking command of fleet... all units are ordered to rendezvous at Ragnar Anchorage for regroup and the counterattack."

"That fool," send a message to Adama to report here with any ships that join him…"

"Commander Adama, this is President Roslyn, I'm ordering you to jump to my location. We have dozens of civilian ships that need evacuating before…" the presidents voice was cut off as static flooded the channel.

"COM, tell me you have their locations?" Isaac asked.

"No, Sir, it was cut off," the COM officer replied.

"Damn it. Hank, send a message to the _Apollo_ to prepare to jump to Ragnor with three other Cutters and deliver a message to Commander Adama that he and his ship is to jump to our location," Isaac ordered as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Yes, Sir," Hank replied and summoned one of the COM techs over and gave him the orders that were passed to him.

Sitting back in his chair, he watched the Dradis station and the four large monitors showing the area around the ship. On two of the monitors, it showed two of the giant _Leviathans_ ships like the _Helios_ had their massive clam doors opened and two Battlestars were slowly entering the two ships repair bays. The monitor said it was the _Intrepid_ and the _Jupiter_. Both ships were heavily damaged and would take months to repair. The three remaining Battlestars were docked to the _Ranger_ class mobile yards.

"Hank, start cycling the damaged Gunstars through the _Hephasetus class _repair ships. They can repair two of them at once. We'll use the last_ Ranger _as well. The_ Helios _and the other_ Leviathan _can work on the civilian ships. I want a damage estimate for all ships, military and civilian.I want a status check on all fuel, water, food, ammo and medical supplies. Get me a figure on what we have in manpower, civilian and military. What we have in wounded and transfer as many of the severe cases to the Medstars. And Hank, I want it yesterday," Isaac ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Hank replied and went to the COM station and started issuing orders to the officers manning their stations.

Isaac reached into the pocket he had attached to his command chair and pulled out a two inch thick log book, and opened it to the last entry which was the day before the attack. Pulling the pen out of his shirt pocket, he started writing his report down of the attack in the CIC, the start of Operation Tombstone and the evacuation of some of the population of Virgon and the construction fleet. He wrote about his friend Thomas Nagala and the last charge of the _Atlantia_, _Atlas_ and the _Fenris_ into the maw of the Cylon fleet and how the surviving ships had jumped away as one unit. He swore that those ships names wouldn't be lost in the annuals of time. Signing the log, he stuffed it in the pocket on his chair and stood up.

"Hank, contact the fleet and notify all senior officers to repair onboard at 09:00 hundred hours tomorrow morning for a full fleet briefing. That should give you enough time to figure out what we have for assets. I'll be in my office if you need me," Isaac said as he left the CIC.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Extreme Range from Picon;**

**Battlestar **_**Banshee**__**;**_

Commander Brittney Hays stood at the Dradis station as her ship dropped out of FTL on the edge of detection range from what used to be Picon Fleet station. The _Banshee_ went dark as her stealth system went active and she quickly moved away from where she had jumped in at. Her low powered Dradis system tried to decipher what was what in the debris field that stretched for hundreds of kilometers around the planet.

Brittney looked at the display as several icons flashed on. One was blood red, but the remaining eleven were colonial signatures. With a glance she identified what the wrecks were. The Colonial ships were mixed in with the wreckage of the five stations that once circled the planet. The shattered remains of five Battlestars and six Gunstars along with seven Basestars tumbled from the massive decompressions each ship had suffered during the attack. Currently only one Cylon Baseship was in orbit of the devastated world which was launching and recovering Raiders as they completed bombing missions across the planet.

"As soon as the Baseship is on the other side of Picon, launch the raid. Their target is the Baseship. If we can blow her when she comes around again, maybe those Raiders's will jump away. I want most of our SAR Raptors ready to jump to Picon and see if we can recover any survivors. The remaining Raptors will check out the remains of the ships and see if anyone is still alive inside," Brittney ordered as the ship came to a stop in the shadow of Pica, Picon's only moon.

Down in the main hanger bay, six small liners sat waiting to carry the rescued survivors to safety while the deck crews worked on the Vipers and Raptors of the ship. Originally she had eighty Vipers and fourteen Raptors, but forty Vipers had been temporarily transferred to one of the construction ships and they had taken on an additional thirty Raptors and twenty FTL capable shuttles. At once, all forty-four Raptors were launched and they quickly entered the debris field. The ones going to destroy the Baseship each carried four nuclear missiles in the five kiloton range. Using the wreckage, they thirty Raptors took up position while the remaining fourteen headed for the shattered hulk of the _Mercury_ class Battlestar _Queenstown_.

_Queenstown_ was broken in half near her massive engines, hit by two fifty kiloton warheads near the junction where the engines and the main hull connect. The explosion had ripped the ship into two, killing hundreds and leaving the rest to slowly die from lack of oxygen as the power systems failed. The fourteen Raptors slowly entered the portside landing bay or docked to external ports to search the ship.

"Here comes the Baseship and right on time," Colonel Richard Banks said as the icon appeared on the Dradis screen.

"I see that Richard. Now we wait until she's in the trap zone," Brittney replied as she sipped her cup of hot tea.

Brittney was glad she had stocked up on her tea on her last shore mission. If she spaced it out, she'd have enough for at least six months. She knew she'd be a right bitch without it after that because the store where she used to get it was part of a giant smoking hole in the center of Queenstown.

"Raptors are launching their attack," Richard stated as one hundred and twenty green icons appeared heading for the massive ship.

"Message from Raptor 7372, they report hundreds of survivors aboard the Queenstown and requesting evacuation shuttles to get them away. They also report the _Queenstown_ has eighty-two Vipers and eighteen other small craft aboard," the COM officer reported.

"Notify the CAG to prepare the shuttles for evacuation of the _Queenstown_ and the other ships. If their survivors there, there has to be others on the other ships," Brittney ordered.

"I'll get right on it," Richard replied.

The Baseship was slow to respond to the surprise attack and only fired off an anti-missile barrage when the missiles were halfway to the target. Thirty missiles were destroyed in the first wave, and forty-three in the second wave but that left forty-seven more that slammed into the ship. Nuclear fire rained down on the ship. Some of the missiles hit the arms, some the central part of the ship tearing the ship apart. As Raiders rose from the battered planet to find their home ship's killer they detected the FTL engines for the thirty Raptors that jumped away.

Brittney watched as the Raiders jumped away and said, "Send the Raptor to bring our people home. Hopefully they will think it was a raid and not come back. Dispatch the Shuttles to the rest of the wrecks and have a few of the Raptors check the debris field for small craft that were shut down during the attack."

"Raptors arriving," the Dradis officer reported.

Brittney looked up at the screen where thirty green icons had appeared and soon were flying into the debris field looking for survivors. Thirty minutes had passed and no sign of the Cylons from returning. Shuttles and Raptors were scouring the countryside while Vipers were taking out any Cylon forces found on the ground or in the air. While in space, Raptor crews were searching the wrecks bringing in supplies and survivors on each load. Currently only two Gunstars were left to search and they were their furthest out. The Gunstars Merlin and Andromeda had been the first casualties. Shut down by the CNP virus, they had each taken a pair of nukes but were still in tacks. Britney was hoping they could repair their FTL engines and jump the two _Berzerk II_ class cruisers back to the fleet. Each was in a carrier mode and she hoped to ferry some of the small craft from the Queenstown over to her.

"Raptors have latched onto the Gunstar _Merlin _and_ Andromeda. _They are searching them now. They report four hundred and twenty-six survivors, all wounded and about three tons of supplies if we want to send over a heavy lifter with a cargo container. Repair teams are checking their engine rooms now," the COM officer reported.

"Very well, if we cannot jump them, tell them to prepare scuttling charges for both ships. What about the _Queenstown_ survivors?" Brittney asked as her eyes drifted to the broken Battlestar.

"All survivors have been loaded up and they have been pushing the small craft out the bays and Raptors and Heavy Lifters are grappling them now. We've also recovered twelve Raptors and fourteen Vipers from the debris field," Richard replied as his handset blinked and he adjusted his earpiece, "Banshee, go ahead."

Brittney watched as her exec did his job and then turned back to the Dradis station watching for the Cylons to reappear.

"Colonel Holt is asking for cargo containers so they can unload the small arms lockers aboard the _Queenstown_," Richard said as he looked towards his boss.

"Dispatch two lifters with cargo containers. Tell Tim, I want him to hustle his butt, I don't want to stay here too long" she ordered as she looked a trail of Raptors coming from the _Queenstown_.

"Shuttles are lifting off from Picon, they report they're full of refugees and more were left behind. They report two large holes in the ground were Picon Academy and Queenstown used to be."

"Ships lifting of from the planet, I have twelve Colonial transponders," the Dradis officer replied.

"Contact those ships and have them form up in front of us. I do not want them around my ship. Once we find out if their human or Cylon we'll send them on to the fleet," Brittney ordered as she stood up and walked to the Dradis station.

"Captain Johansson reported they are human. She found all fourteen ships out at Mural Bay Spaceport. The missile missed the town and hit the ocean. Most of the city was destroyed by the tsunami that hit the city, but the spaceport escaped the destruction. Of the thirty-nine thousand people in the town, there were forty-nine hundred survivors. They emptied the town of as much supplies they could and loaded up the freighters with the survivors. They are waiting on where to go from us," Richard said from his side of the Dradis station.

"Have Raptor 7372 deliver the coordinates to each ship, and there to jump to Baker 11 when I tell them to," Brittney ordered.

"Ma'am, DC teams aboard the _Merlin_ and the _Andromeda_ report they have the ships FTL spun up and can jump… but only once," the COM officer reported.

"Good, have all recovered craft from the _Queenstown_ towed to the two Gunstars for storage," Brittney ordered as she watched on the main monitor as six shuttles landed in the port flight bay.

On the main monitor, the crew helped the survivors from the shuttles over to the small liners where they boarded the ships for evacuation. Once those shuttles were emptied, they were quickly refueled and launched again to search for more. One thing Brittney noticed was there were a lot of Colonial uniforms among the survivors and she knew the Admiral would need them, that's if they survived the radiation poisoning that she was sure each of them had received from the destruction of the two major cities on the planet.

"_Merlin_ and the _Andromeda_ report their flight decks are full, requesting instructions," came the report as more shuttles landed in the bays of the stealth Battlestar.

"Have the Raptors pilots give them the destination for Baker 11 and there to jump as soon as the DC teams are far enough away from the ships," Brittney ordered as more Shuttles and Raptors lifted off from the planet.

"Ma'am, even if I'd like to, we cannot stay much longer," Richard said as he watched the second batch of shuttles preparing to leave the ship as eight Heavy Lifter's landed on the starboard flight deck. Each had a large cargo container attached to its hull.

"I know. Notify all craft that this is the last trip. Once everyone is aboard we jump to our next target on the list," Brittney ordered as she walked over to the coffee station and made herself another cup of tea.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Baker 11;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton was sitting in his chair in the massive conference room waiting on the surviving senior officers to arrive. Sitting to his left was his second in command Rear Admiral Hank Tyler who held several masteries in ships avionics and construction. In front of both of them were stacks of folders. Each stack represented a ship in the fleet, their population, class and ship status on supplies. In front of each seat was a thick folder that had Top Secret on it. The door opened and Rear Admiral Jenny Basil of the _Hephasetus _and Commander Rick Stratton of the _Leviathan_ who should have been with his boss, who was murdered aboard the ship by one of her marines.

"Thank you for coming, Jenny, Rick. Pick a seat were still waiting. We have coffee, tea and water if you want anything on the bar," Isaac said as he gestured to the bar.

Jenny nodded and sat down in her chair after grabbing a bottle of water while Rick poured himself a coffee and sat beside Admiral Griffin. The doors opened and a dozen more senior officers came in and sat down after grabbing something to drink. Once the last chair was filled, Isaac stood up and tapped his glass as he opened the top folder on his stack.

"Thank you for coming. As you know, twenty-four hours ago our worlds were shattered, our fleet decimated and population almost wiped out. Due to some miracle I uncovered part of the plan and was able to implemented Operation Tombstone which allowed what we have here to escape. Our mission is to find a new home where we can rebuild. We must leave the Cyrannus System and travel far out into space and hopefully we can leave the Cylons far behind us.

"Our fleet is crippled, what we do have has to be rebuilt. We escaped with what is a powerful fleet on paper, but a lot of the ships are damaged. Of the twelve thousand ships we originally had, we have less than a hundred. We have six Battlestars and of them, only one is not damaged. That is the Stealth Battlestar _Banshee_. Three are heavily damaged; the _Jupiter_, _Intrepid_ and the _Hammer_ and all will take a minimum of six months to a year to repair. The last two are the old _Armageddon_ class Battlestars_ Jötnar _and the_ Heimdal _were heavily stripped by the military before they were slotted for destruction at the gunnery range. It's going to take at least a year to eighteen months to restore them to fighting trim. For Gunstars we have a bucket load of them, forty-five _Titan II's_ but twenty of them have some form of damage that needs fixing. Fifteen _Berzerk_ cruisers and fifteen _Firestars_ survived as well and again over half of them damaged. For small craft we have twenty-eight cutters for in close support. That's it people, that's all we have left of our great fleet.

"We know that two other Battlestars that survived the attack and are missing and not responding to the recall. The old _Galactica_ escaped with about eighty civilian ships and there is a report that Cain jumped the _Pegasus_ while she was docked at Scorpio. I have long range Raptors trying to find them and _Apollo's_ commander, a Lieutenant Commander Melody Griffin missed _Galactica_ at Ragnor but she did report the Cylons jumped out as she was hiding in the shadows of the gas giant. She investigated the station and found a lot of supplies the _Galactica_ left behind and requested freighters to lift it off the station before the Cylons destroyed it. I agreed and dispatched four empty freighters to Ragnor station and during the night they emptied the station of everything they could.

"The _Banshee_ has been checking all the patrol routs and has currently racked up six Baseships destroyed and rescuing hundreds of stranded pilots and crews from their crippled ships. She has also sent us thirty-six civilian ships, and two damaged _Berzerk_ cruisers from Picon. I do have a little bit of good news, seems the Cylons left the ship storage depot alone and I have crews out there recovering a dozen ships, more if possible. The ones I picked are three old _Queenstown_ carriers, eight _Eurytion_ class missile cruisers and the two Replenishmentstars that Adar decommissioned. Of them, I want the Carriers and Replenishmentstars first as they will be a priority ship for the fleet. There are three hundred and eighty ships there, but I know a lot of them are in poor condition after being stored for so long.

"We also rescued just under five thousand Vipers and Raptor pilots so we're not short there. Seems the Cylons just disabled them and left them to die behind they while they attacked the fleet. Nine thousand military personal were sent to us by Admiral Nagala while we rescued eighteen thousand more with a lot of them wounded and the three medical ships we have are heavily packed with them. We also evacuated fifteen thousand four hundred from several bases and stations before and during the attack. The most came from Scorpio shipyard who sent us their entire construction battalions. With these men and women, we shall make up our crew rosters and give us a reserve until we can get more ships built and build we will. I won't go for Battlestars at this time because it takes two to three years to build one but a Gunstar we can build in six months and the _Leviathans_ can build two at a time.

"For civilian ships, we have six hundred and seventy-eight ships carrying one point eight million souls aboard them. People, we need ships because what we have is heavily overloaded including two of the largest civilian ships. The casino ships _Royale Hilton_ and the _Casino Royale_ evacuated fifteen thousand people from Virgon just before the attack. Both ships are only able to handle seven thousand passengers along with their eighteen hundred man crews. We need to relive some of the overcrowding and I'm open to suggestions," Isaac said as he sat down and listened to the suggestions from his fellow officers.

As the meeting continued, forces against them were searching while the _Banshee_ and a dozen Cutters searched for survivors. Thousands of wrecked ships were found, and few survivors were recovered. The leader of the Cylon fleet had to pull his ships back to protect them as single Baseships that were searching for the humans were ambushed by thirty to forty Raptors armed with nuclear missiles.

Deep in the Prolmar Sector, a lone Battlestar jumped away with her civilian fleet while the _Pegasus_ started hunting the Cylons as they hunted the _Galactica_ while behind them, survivors were being rescued across all twelve colonies and the sub-colonies.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I need names for ships if you want to help. Just drop me a PM for the name and classes. I need for the following ships 28 **_**Titan**__**II**_**, 12 **_**Berzerk II**_**, 25 **_**Firestars**_**, 14 **_**Apollo**_** Cutters, 8 **_**Eurytion**_**, 3 **_**Queenstown**_** Carriers, 16 **_**Mule**_** freighters, 70 Freighters, 75 cargo ships, 129 liners, 40 Tylium tankers, ****43 Octopus Tugs, 11 ****Water Tankers, 23 Agro ships Botanical, 6 Livestock haulers Converted Argo ships, 2 Fisheries Converted Argo ships, 17 Barges, 18 Refinery Ships, 5 Scrap/Salvage hauler, 17 Foundry Ships, 16 Electronic Ships, 30 Mining ships, 75 Yachts, 21 Ore haulers, 4 Prison ships, 11 Trash hauler, 4 Morgue ship 1 science ship**

**.**

**Special note on the ships in the colonies. By going as high as I did, I am trying to fill out how many ships there were. In 2008 there were 55k+ merchant ships on our seas alone and in 2013 there are 68k. There are about 5000 warships in the world, everything from PT boat class to Aircraft carriers. Fishing fleets range from 3-4 million worldwide, yes I know you can't fish in space but there are 19 million yachts alone and 12.7 million boats in the US alone. All this on one world and there are 12 colonies plus sub colonies. Figure that were looking at around nine hundred thousand minimum civilian ships and I will go a low of 12k warships but should be a lot higher in my book.**

**.**

**.**

**Tylium Tankers x2 x9 x4 x23**

**Ships Mentioned in the chapters**

**Mercury class Battlestar **

**Mercury Block II**

_Atlantia_ Destroyed

_Intrepid_damaged

_Pegasus _damage unknown

**.**

**Mercury Block I**

_Tauron_ Destroyed

_Endeavor_ Destroyed

_Mars_ Destroyed

_Mercury_ Destroyed

_Pulsar_ Destroyed

_Aurora_ Destroyed

_Picon_ Destroyed

_Queenstown_ destroyed

**.**

**Armageddon class escort Battlestars**

_Jötnar _Stripped

_Heimdal _Stripped

**.**

**Jupiter class Battlestars **

_Jupiter_ rescued

_Zeus_ Destroyed

_Athena_ Destroyed

_Aries_ Destroyed

.

**Valkyrie class Battlestar **

_Grímnismál_ Destroyed

_Vesper_ Destroyed

_Virgon_ Destroyed

_Canceron_ Destroyed

.

**Atlas Class Battlestar **

_Atlas_ Destroyed

_Hammer _Damaged

**.**

**Fenris class Battlestar**

_Fenris_ Destroyed

**.**

**Banshee Class Stealthstar**

_Banshee_

**.**

**Leviathan Mobile Ship yard Class **

_Helios_ Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton and Rear Admiral Hank Tyler

_Leviathan_ Commander Rick Stratton

_Tiamat_

_Kraken_

_Goliath_

_Mastodon_

**.**

**Hephasetus Constructionstar Class **

_Hephasetus_ Rear Admiral Jenny Basil

_Admiral Kendal_

_Anvil_

_Thor's __Hammer_

_Spindle_

_Admiral Joseph Mauve _

**.**

**Ranger class Mobile Shipyard**

_Ranger_

_Warhorse_

_Terrible_

_Triennia_

**.**

**Titan II class Gunstars ** shows what type of Pod x5 x12 x8 x3D**

_Trampoline **Carrier version_

_Leonis **Carrier version_

_Milestone **Carrier version_

_Riverton **Heavy Weapons version_

_Moray **Heavy Weapons version_

_Black Vine **Heavy Weapons version_

_Bryant **Carrier version_

_Huffington **Carrier version_

_Medlock **Heavy Weapons version_

_Adams **Heavy Weapons version_

_Grant **Heavy Weapons version_

_GD5 __Islip **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Fagons **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Selby **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Basing **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Grantham **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 Pembroke__ **Carrier version damaged_

.

GD5 Gunstar division five

**.**

**Queenstown Carriers x3**

**.**

_**Apollo I**_** class corvettes x14**

12VGD_ Apollo_

12VGD_ Aspin_

12VGD_ Cedric_

12VGD_ Fredrick_

12VGD_ Greendale_

12VGD_ Monsoon_

12VGD_ Nightstar_

12VGD_ Plateau_

12VGD_ Slier_

12VGD_ Tamika_

12VGD_ Ulla_

12VGD_ Zorn_

02PGD _Hotspur_

08LGD _Gristle_

**.**

Twelfth Virgon Guard Division

Second Picon Guard Division

Eighth Libran Guard Division

**.**

**Harrier class Assaultstars **

_Gremlin_

_Panther_

**.**

**Berzerk II class support ships x10 x2D**

_Saxe_

_Byron_ destroyed

_Hellfire_ destroyed

_Merlin _Critically damaged

_Andromeda _Critically damaged

.

**Replenishmentstars**

_Africa_

_Asia_

**.**

**Firestar Frigates Type I and II **

Type I

.

Type II x16 x4 x5D

_Fireball_ damaged

**.**

**Nightingale Class Medstar Meditrina**

_Medina_

**.**

**Albatross Medical Frigates**

_Seagull_

_Sea_ _Hawk_

**.**

**Mule class Military**** Freighter x16**

_Growler_

_Grayback_

**.**

**Saturn class Military Tylium Refinery Ship**

_Pulsar_

_Veronica _

_Stemma_

**.**

**Gander class utility/carrier**

_Elisha Hawks _

_Katarina_

**.**

**Freighters x2 x32 x10 x25 x14**

**Type Name**

_Fr Type 1 Bishop _

_Fr Type 1 Kati_

_Fr Type 2 Genoa,_

_Fr Type 2 Hastings _

_Fr Type 2 Boxer_

_Fr Type 2 Mendoza_

_Fr Type 4 Mongoose_

**.**

**Cargo Ships x47 x23 x5**

**.**

**Liners x60 x2 x28 x19 x20**

**Type Name **

Liner 1; _Virgon_ _Moonrise_

Liner 1; _Picon Sunset_

Liner 4; _Virgon White Dragon_

Liner 6; _Gemnon_ _Light of Hope_

**.**

**Tylium Tankers x2 x9 x4 x23 x2**

_Virgon Hope_

**.**

**Octopus Tugs x43**

**.**

**Water Tankers x2 x9**

**.**

**Agro ships Botanical x4 x19**

**Livestock haulers Converted Argo ships x2 x4**

**.**

**Fisheries Converted Argo ships x2**

**.**

**Barges x17**

**.**

**Refinery Ships x18**

**.**

**Scrap hauler x5**

**.**

**Foundry Ships x17**

**.**

**Electronic Ships x12 x4**

**.**

**Mining ships x4 x23 x3**

**.**

**Yachts x75**

**.**

**Ore haulers x21**

**.**

**Prison ships x4**

**.**

**Trash hauler x11**

**.**

**Morgue ship x4**

**.**

**Science Ship x1**

**.**

**Casino Ships **

_Royale Hilton_

_Casino Royale_

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	5. Giants 04

**The Giants**

**Chapter Four**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Baker 11;**

**Day four after the attack;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship** _**Helios;**_

"All hands set condition Red throughout the ship, I repeat all hands set condition Red throughout the ship. Admiral Walton please report to the CIC. Prepare to launch all Vipers this is not a drill incoming Raiders off our port quarter. Estimated count four hundred and rising."

Isaac threw the blanket off of him and grabbed his pants, shoving his legs into the pants; he grabbed his boots and shirt and was out the door before the report was repeated. He was hopping down the corridor pulling his left boot while one of the marines ran ahead of him and summoned the elevator. Hoping in, he snapped out, "CIC deck," as he pulled the second boot on. He was slipping his shirt one when the doors snapped opened to the CIC deck and he took off running down the long corridor to the armored doors with several marines standing guard on each side. As he neared the CIC one of the marines had pulled the steel door open for him as the _Helios_ shuddered as her portside weapons opened fire. His eyes snapped to the Dradis station as he buttoned his shirt and he registered a single Baseship along with hundreds of Raiders.

"Contact the Gunstars _Riverton, Moray _and the_ Black Vine _to flank that Baseship and blow her up. Send Vipers to cover them. Flak batteries concentrate on those incoming missiles and let the remaining Vipers take out the Raiders. Launch all reserve Vipers," Isaac ordered as he reached out and tapped his monitor screen and zoomed in on the Baseship.

Missile swarm after missile swarm closed onto the hundreds of ships while the defenders tried to stop them. Thousands of point defense KEWs fired thousands of explosive rounds to shred the incoming missiles, but even with what they had, their was still too many missiles to take out at once.

"_Felix_ has been hit."

"_Walrus_ has been hit by three ship killer missiles. She's still in formation but they do have wounded and dead."

A massive explosion ripped through the Tylium tanker near the outer edge of the fleet, taking fifty million liters of refined Tylium and eight hundred souls with her into her fiery death.

"_Portland_ has been destroyed."

"Send orders to all tankers to head deeper into the formation. Vipers are to cover them," Isaac ordered as a ship killer missile slammed into the side of the ship.

"Missile hit, deck four, section ninety-seven, compartments two thousand four hundred and six."

"Dispatch DC and fire teams to the area," Hank ordered as the Helios opened fire once more.

"Vipers are heavily engaged. Reserves have been launched from the Gunstars _Bryant _and the _Huffington _as well as the_ Hephasetus _Constructionstars."

"Good, tell them to take out the Raiders," Isaac said as the ship shook.

"What was that?" Hank shouted out.

"Nuclear detonation three thousand meters to port. The missile was intercept by Lieutenant Zing. She didn't survive," the ship board CAG officer reported.

"Thank you Peter, she'll be remembered," Isaac replied as he thought of the brave woman who used her ship to stop the missile.

"Put the Viper frequency up," Isaac ordered.

"This is the CAG to all _Helios_ Vipers, stay together as you've been trained. Finger four configurations and cover your wingmen. Raiders are good but we're better if we remember our training. Now let's kill some bandits. I have fifty Raiders approaching the _Helios_ and her section of the fleet. Let's kill some toasters!" Colonel Mark 'Chef' Owens ordered as he engaged his thrusters.

The voices of the pilots started forming up and engaging the Raiders. A few stood out in the furry of noise.

"Let's kill these bastards!"

"Yeah!"

"Revenge time!"

"Time for scrap metal!"

"Remember the _Atlantia_!"

"For Virgon!"

"Remember Scorpio!"

"For Admiral Nagala!"

"Keep your cool guys, you get angry… you make mistakes," Chef ordered as he engaged his first target and the Cylons started splitting up.

"Hot Grub, you have three bandits on your tail!" a Viper pilot came through the speakers.

"I see them Skeeter, need some help with them," Hot Grub replied.

"I'm coming Grub, turn to port and climb," another voice cut in.

"Climbing Stoner," Grub said as they heard the pilot's thrusters go to full force.

"Firing… that's two gone," the second voice shouted out.

"Ten Raiders going after the freighter _Cruder_!" a voice cut in.

"I see them…

"engaging…"

"their launching missiles…"

"Someone take out those missiles!"

"I'm trying but I got bandits all over me! I'm hit… ejecting!"

The sound of an ejection seat firing came through the speaker and then another warning.

"Buzzsaw you got five of them on you… EJECT!"

"Eje…"

"Did he get out?"

"Negative, Birdie, he didn't get out," came the reply, "Oh SHIT!"

An explosion burst through the speakers as one of their own was taken out.

"Prep SAR units for launch," Isaac ordered as two more explosions were heard over the speakers.

"Gunstars are under heavy missiles attack," came the reports as the Dradis screen blossomed with more missile icons.

Dozens of the missiles were targeted on the three attacking Gunstars, but more were sent towards the fleet of refugee ships. Most of the missiles were destroyed, but a few hit the three covering _Firestars_.

Then the attacking Gunstars opened fire with their POD mounted one hundred and fifty millimeter heavy KEWs and one ton shells were hurled through space at half the speed of light. Most missed but a few hit the giant Cylon Baseship. One hit one of the arms and it blew apart as the armor piercing high explosive round detonated inside one of the many missile storage rooms. The second round hit the central support and the explosion that detonated out of the ship created a fifty meter hole in the side of the ship that caused several fires to start inside which were quickly snuffed out when the Cylons in control of the ship vented those sections to space.

"Intensify the defense fire, don't let any missiles or Raiders through," Isaac ordered as he gripped the rail for the Dradis station.

"Baseship has taken two hits from the _Moray_. _Riverton_ is maneuvering to flank the Baseship while the _Black Vine_ has been hit by eight missiles to her bow and one to the pod. Their Pod is offline," the COM officer reported.

"Chef, they hit the bitch! I love those Gunstars," Grub shouted out as he watched the three Gunstars going toe to toe with the giant battle carrier.

"I see it, but watch out we have the chicks, let mother hens take care of the Baseship," Chef ordered as she caught a Raider on a deflection hit and it exploded into millions of pieces.

"I'm hit… Ejecting!" Grub shouted out.

"Raiders are jumping in among the civilian fleets. Vipers are engaging," Hank reported from his station.

"Notify the _Black Vine_ to fall back," Isaac ordered as a large explosion blanketed the monitor, "What happened?"

"Freight _Cruder_ has been destroyed by a nuclear missile," came the reply.

"Liner _Brisbane City_ has been hit."

"Mining ship _Calypso_ has been hit."

"Cylon Raider has rammed the _Leviathan_. Minimum damaged."

"Baseship is breaking up!"

Isaac turned to the monitor just in time to see the enemy Baseship explode into billions of pieces, as soon as the destruction was completed the Raider's started jumping out while most of the Vipers returned to their ships.

"Launch the SAR's and get me a casualty count. Hank, start having the civilian ships jumps to Alpha nine along with the _Firestars_ and Cutters. As soon as the last SAR unit has returned to their ships the remaining ships will jump," Isaac ordered as he wished the _Banshee_ was there to join them. Leave a beacon for the _Banshee_ in the debris field," Isaac ordered as ships started jumping away.

SAR Raptors were launched from six ships. Some went to where a few of the Vipers were hovering over their ejected comrades while some went to the graveside of the _Cruder_ and checked to see if any of the ships emergency life pods had been ejected from the destroyed multimillion ton ship.

"_Brisbane_ _City's_ FTL is down. _Spindle_ has cleared her top docking port for her and will take her with them. She has six dead and fifty-seven injured," Hank said as he was handed several sheets of paper, "Nineteen Vipers destroyed, six pilots recovered we destroyed three hundred and seventeen Raiders. No survivors from the _Cruder_, that's twelve hundred dead from Scorpio."

"Better then it could have been," Isaac stated as he opened his journal that had a list of the ships in it and found the freighter's name. Taking his pen, he wrote the day of its destruction down and slid a line through the name as well as marked that there were no survivors from the ship.

"That's, true," Hank replied as an aide walked over and handed him a clipboard of papers to sign.

The first ships to jump were eleven _Octopus_ tugs towing the eight _Eurytion_ class missile boats, and the three _Queenstown_ carriers followed by the _Firestars_ and Cutters. Then the civilian and military support ships started jumping out as the Raptors headed back to their own ships to land with the ejected pilots.

Isaac watched the ships vanish into FTL and said, "To slow."

"I agree, but with this many ships we have to space it out," Hank stated as the fist of the Constructionstars jumped away.

The count hit one hundred ships left and then the last of the civilian ships jumped leaving just the remaining construction ships, the two Replenishmentstars and their Gunstar escorts.

"Beacon is placed?" Isaac asked as he stared at the twenty green icons.

"Yes, Sir, it was deployed it the debris field of the _Cruder_," Hank replied.

"Land the CAP," Isaac ordered.

Around the remaining twenty ships, eighty Vipers came in to land on the five _Leviathan_ class Constructionstars and two of the Gunstars set up in the carrier configuration.

"I think we should build more _Titan's_ for the fleet. The _Berzerks_ are good, but I like the firepower on the _Titans_. Plus there a lot easier to change out then the _Berzerks_," I stated as he watched the main monitor showing the Viper's landing.

"I agree with you there. The _Berzerks_ are a good command ship for the Gunstars fleet, but the _Titans_ outperform them in actual combat situations," Hank stated.

"Send a message to the _Goliath_ and the _Mastodon_ to start laying the keels for them once their bays are empty," Isaac ordered.

"Last of the Vipers are landing now," Hank stated as he wrote down the note on the Gunstars.

"COM, send a message to the rest of the fleet to start their jumps," Isaac ordered.

Just as the message went out the Dradis screen flashed as ships started to jump in.

"Fourteen ships just jumped in, sending IFF," the Dradis officer reported, "Negative on IFF. We have eighteen Baseships and their launching Raiders."

"Jump the fleet now," Isaac ordered as the Dradis screen blossomed with hundreds of targets.

"Incoming missiles… their going for the _Leviathan_ and the _Goliath_," the missile tech reported.

The ships started flashing out as the missiles closed with the fleet. When the missiles was one thousand meters from the _Leviathan_ the last of the fleet jumped away to their new destination, which was eighteen light years away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Note: The "Finger-four" formation (also known as the "four finger formation"), is a flight formation used by fighter aircraft. It consists of four aircraft, and four of these formations can be combined into a squadron formation but I use five because a squadron is 20 Vipers.**

**.**

**.**

**Dapstccg I tried to respond but you have block pm, thanks for the names. I used Greek on your cattle one and already had suggestions for the fishery ones. :D**

**. **

**.**

**I want to thank the movie of Battle of Midway for the idea on the Viper attack.**

**.**

**.**

**I need names for ships if you want to help. Just drop me a PM for the name and classes. I need for the following ships 27 **_**Titan**__**II**_**, 11 **_**Berzerk II**_**, 23 **_**Firestars**_**, 14 **_**Apollo**_** Cutters, 8 **_**Eurytion**_**, 3 **_**Queenstown**_** Carriers, 16 **_**Mule**_** freighters, 69 Freighters, 74 cargo ships, 127 liners, 39 Tylium tankers, ****43 Octopus Tugs, 11 ****Water Tankers, 23 Agro ships Botanical, 4 Livestock haulers Converted Argo ships, 2 Fisheries Converted Argo ships, 17 Barges, 18 Refinery Ships, 5 Scrap/Salvage hauler, 17 Foundry Ships, 16 Electronic Ships, 29 Mining ships, 75 Yachts, 20 Ore haulers, 4 Prison ships, 11 Trash hauler, 4 Morgue ship 1 science ship**

**.**

**Special note on the ships in the colonies. By going as high as I did, I am trying to fill out how many ships there were. In 2008 there were 55k+ merchant ships on our seas alone and in 2013 there are 68k. There are about 5000 warships in the world, everything from PT boat class to Aircraft carriers. Fishing fleets range from 3-4 million worldwide, yes I know you can't fish in space but there are 19 million yachts alone and 12.7 million boats in the US alone. All this on one world and there are 12 colonies plus sub colonies. Figure that were looking at around nine hundred thousand minimum civilian ships and I will go a low of 12k warships but should be a lot higher in my book.**

**.**

**.**

**Ships Mentioned in the chapters**

**Mercury class Battlestar **

**Mercury Block II**

_Atlantia_ Destroyed

_Intrepid_damaged

_Pegasus _damage unknown

**.**

**Columbia Class**

_Galactica_damaged

**.**

**Mercury Block I**

_Tauron_ Destroyed

_Endeavor_ Destroyed

_Mars_ Destroyed

_Mercury_ Destroyed

_Pulsar_ Destroyed

_Aurora_ Destroyed

_Picon_ Destroyed

_Queenstown_ destroyed

**.**

**Armageddon class escort Battlestars**

_Jötnar _Stripped

_Heimdal _Stripped

**.**

**Jupiter class Battlestars **

_Jupiter_ rescued

_Zeus_ Destroyed

_Athena_ Destroyed

_Aries_ Destroyed

.

**Valkyrie class Battlestar **

_Grímnismál_ Destroyed

_Vesper_ Destroyed

_Virgon_ Destroyed

_Canceron_ Destroyed

.

**Atlas Class Battlestar **

_Atlas_ Destroyed

_Hammer _Damaged

**.**

**Fenris class Battlestar**

_Fenris_ Destroyed

**.**

**Banshee Class Stealthstar**

_Banshee_

**.**

**Leviathan Mobile Ship yard Class **

_Helios_ Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton and Rear Admiral Hank Tyler

_Leviathan_ Commander Rick Stratton

_Tiamat_

_Kraken_

_Goliath_

_Mastodon_

**.**

**Hephasetus Constructionstar Class **

_Hephasetus_ Rear Admiral Jenny Basil

_Admiral Kendal_

_Anvil_

_Thor's __Hammer_

_Spindle_

_Admiral Joseph Mauve _

**.**

**Ranger class Mobile Shipyard**

_Ranger_

_Warhorse_

_Terrible_

_Triennia_

**.**

**Titan II class Gunstars ** shows what type of Pod x5 x12 x8 x2D**

_Trampoline **Carrier version_

_Leonis **Carrier version_

_Milestone **Carrier version_

_Riverton **Heavy Weapons version_

_Moray **Heavy Weapons version_

_Black Vine **Heavy Weapons version_

_Bryant **Carrier version_

_Huffington **Carrier version_

_Medlock **Heavy Weapons version_

_Adams **Heavy Weapons version_

_Grant **Heavy Weapons version_

_GD5 __Islip **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Fagons **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Selby **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Basing **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 __Grantham **Carrier version damaged_

_GD5 Pembroke__ **Carrier version damaged_

_Star Wolf ELINT version slight damage_

.

GD5 Gunstar division five

**.**

**Queenstown Carriers x3**

**.**

_**Apollo I**_** class corvettes x14**

12VGD_ Apollo_

12VGD_ Aspin_

12VGD_ Cedric_

12VGD_ Fredrick_

12VGD_ Greendale_

12VGD_ Monsoon_

12VGD_ Nightstar_

12VGD_ Plateau_

12VGD_ Slier_

12VGD_ Tamika_

12VGD_ Ulla_

12VGD_ Zorn_

02PGD _Hotspur_

08LGD _Gristle_

**.**

Twelfth Virgon Guard Division

Second Picon Guard Division

Eighth Libran Guard Division

**.**

**Harrier class Assaultstars **

_Gremlin_

_Panther_

**.**

**Berzerk II class support ships x9 x2D**

_Saxe_

_Byron_ destroyed

_Hellfire_ destroyed

_Merlin _Critically damaged

_Andromeda _Critically damaged

_Gunnarson_

.

**Replenishmentstars**

_Africa_

_Asia_

**.**

**Firestar Frigates Type I and II **

Type I

.

Type II x16 x2 x5D

_Fireball_ damaged

_Rowan_

_Flux _damaged

**.**

**Nightingale Class Medstar Meditrina**

_Medina_

**.**

**Albatross Medical Frigates**

_Seagull_

_Sea_ _Hawk_

**.**

**Mule class Military**** Freighter x16**

_Growler_

_Grayback_

**.**

**Saturn class Military Tylium Refinery Ship**

_Pulsar_

_Veronica _

_Stemma_

**.**

**Gander class utility/carrier**

_Elisha Hawks _

_Katarina_

**.**

**Freighters x1 x32 x10 x25 x14**

**Type Name**

_Fr Type 1 Bishop _

_Fr Type 1 Kati _

_Fr Type 2 Genoa,_

_Fr Type 2 __Cruder _destroyed

_Fr Type 2 Hastings _

_Fr Type 2 Boxer_

_Fr Type 2 Mendoza_

_Fr Type 4 Mongoose_

**.**

**Cargo Ships x47 x23 x5**

CS-O; _Walrus_

**.**

**Liners x60 x2 x28 x19 x20**

**Type Name **

Liner 1; _Virgon_ _Moonrise_

Liner 1; _Picon Sunset_

Liner 2; _Fire_ _Rose_

Liner 4; _Virgon White Dragon_

Liner 5: _Brisbane City _damaged

Liner 6; _Gemnon_ _Light of Hope_

**.**

**Tylium Tankers x1 x9 x4 x23 x2**

_Virgon Hope_

_Portland_

**.**

**Octopus Tugs x43**

**.**

**Water Tankers x2 x9**

**.**

**Agro ships Botanical x4 x19**

**Livestock haulers Converted Argo ships x4**

_Ktini Fortio_

_Kotopoulo Fitia_

**.**

**Fisheries Converted Argo ships **

_Mackerel_

_Blue fin _

**.**

**Barges x17**

**.**

**Refinery Ships x18**

**.**

**Scrap hauler x5**

**.**

**Foundry Ships x17**

**.**

**Electronic Ships x12 x4**

**.**

**Mining ships x4 x23 x2**

_Calypso _damaged

**.**

**Yachts x75**

**.**

**Ore haulers x20**

_Rock Hound_

**.**

**Prison ships x4**

**.**

**Trash hauler x11**

**.**

**Morgue ship x4**

**.**

**Science Ship x1**

**.**

**Casino Ships **

_Royale Hilton_

_Casino Royale_

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Giants**

**Chapter Five**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**.**

**.**

**Orbit of Caprica;**

**Baseship 002 Beta;**

Cavil looked down on the image of the battered world. Organized resistance on the planet was failing and the Colonial troops were falling back to the mountains while battalions of Centurions were wiping out the surviving civilian population in major cities. Caprica and Delphi City were already in their hands and the bodies of the humans were being dumped far out into the ocean using several captured scrap haulers that they had captured and repaired in Caprica City. Across the remaining eleven colonies and the fifty sub-colonies, millions of Centurions were repeating what was going on Caprica.

The image changed to show the wrecked Battlestar _Caprica_ being towed away to an orbit of the nearby moon while more scrap haulers were scooping up the debris from the destroyed station and ships that had been caught unaware while three Baseships that were crippled in the attack were being restored to fighting trim.

Dozens of Raiders were flying along the debris field destroying any Raptor or Viper that found drifting, putting the humans out of his misery. While more Raiders plummeted towards the planet to attack the humans as they retreated.

"I see you're back with us Cavil," the number six known as Caprica Six said as she walked into the room wearing a long red dress that showed off her figure.

"Yes, what the frak happened at Virgon? What is going on out there," Cavil asked as he pointed at the scarp haulers.

"What happened? You're stupidly shouted into the COM frequency to retreat and all the ship commanders thought you meant a full retreat and jumped away just as the _Atlantia_ hit your ship. This allowed dozens of warships to jump away when the fleet reorganized for another attack. When we arrived back at Virgon, the planet unleashed a hell on us. We lost nineteen Baseships and thousands of Raiders to the prepared defenses. We're currently blockading the planet and sniping the defense satellites out of orbit. As to out there, our Baseship over Picon was destroyed by Raptors hiding in the debris field, which is why I am having the one around Caprica cleared out so they cannot hide in there and lob missiles at our ships."

"Have the Raiders jump into orbit and destroy them…"

Caprica snorted as she cut him off, "I've tried that but the humans have a ship called a Viper. You know that pesky little fighter that ripped your Raiders apart at Virgon, and a hint for you. They have hundreds of them for protection up at one time."

"I see, so give me an update on what you do know," Cavil said as he turned back to the monitor.

"Currently we have twenty Baseships looking for the _Galactica_ in the Prolmar Sector after we lost them when they blew the _Olympic_ _Carrier_ to bits. We have an unconfirmed report that the _Pegasus_ jumped at Scorpio and we're looking for her because Cain is a madwomen and very unpredictable.

"We have checked all the battle sites and come up missing several battlestars. One group has three _Mercury_ class along with ten Gunstars that were in the Zetes system, and the ship sent there to destroy them was destroyed herself when she jumped in while the three Battlestars were doing weapons fire on a nearby asteroid. Our ship dropped right in the path of the heavy weapons fire and was blown up before she could launch a single Raider. That group consists of the Battlestars _Delphi_, _Night Blossom_, and the _Wraith_ of Battlegroup thirty-three. We're not sure where they are now but we have FTL sniffer Raiders out there looking for them to find out where they went after evacuating Zetes. The small colony on Zetes was evacuated and we think they have the old _Hephasetus_ ship _Black Hammer_ to carry them in. The population of Zetes was only forty-three thousand and the evacuation of the colony was very precise as they emptied all the food stores, libraries and small stores as well as the small space port. Blast marks on the roads outside the stores show where they used storage containers carried off by those Heavy Lifters of theirs. Ship inventory for the system show five mining vessels, three long haul freighters, ten liners, two tankers and three electronic repair ships were in the area before the attack. The small station that circled Zetes was stripped as well.

"Now the biggest threat is from Virgon. We don't know how, but it seems our eminent attack was discovered and a small warning was put out to several commands. The Virgon construction fleet is missing. We know they have three _Leviathans_, three _Hephasetus, _and a single_ Ranger _class repair ship before the attack. Examination of the scans at Virgon show this fleet grew to fourteen Constructionstars and thirty Gunstars for escort. None were attacked during your attack as they stayed behind Virgon Station. When we jumped back in, they were gone along with all the civilian ships in orbit and were missing until yesterday when Baseship 173 found them by accident.

"Baseship 173 was destroyed when she was engaged by the human Gunstar fleet but her scans were retained when the remaining Raiders jumped away. Scans indicate they have about two thousand civilian ships with one hundred warships including one small Battlestar under her own power and three more docked to the _Rangers_ undergoing repairs. I have dispatched thirty Baseships from the fifth, sixth and seventh fleets to find them and destroy them."

"How? How did so many ships survive? Yes I can see civilian ships since they had like a hundred thousand of them, but tell me how did so many warships survive?" Cavil asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"How is the easy part? Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton of the _Helios_ is how. Once he learned of the attack, he started issuing orders to have the CNP program removed and implemented Operation Tombstone. What Tombstone is we don't know but we do know it ordinates from Virgon and their military divisions of the colonial fleet. How many troops he has, we don't know. We do know he has lots of Vipers and Raptors since each _Leviathan_ and _Hephasetus_ ships have about three hundred Vipers each. With their ship based industry, we figure they can turn out a new Battlestar in about fifteen months after they repair the ones they recovered at Virgon…"

"FRAK!" Cavil screamed out as he pulled his hair for a second and then turned to Caprica, "This is what you will do. We'll leave forty Baseships in the colonies to finish wiping them out. I'll be taking ten more with me along with a resurrection ship and hub out after the _Galactica_. You will send ten more out after Battlegroup thirty-three. You will dispatch twenty more to hunt down any surviving warships in groups of twos. Fifteen more will be tasked to hunt down and destroy any civilian ships while ten more will be out destroying any outpost, station or ship depot. I want the last thirty Baseships and two resurrection ships sent out after the _Helios_ and her group. They're to destroy every ship in that fleet. Your mission is to wipe out all the survivors here in the colonies starting with Caprica, Picon and Virgon."

"Anything else?" Caprica asked.

"No, just get it done," Cavil snarled out.

"As you command," Caprica said and left the room while Cavil turned back to the main monitor.

**.**

**.**

Ships Mentioned in the chapters

**Mercury class Battlestar **

**Mercury Block II**

_Pegasus _damage unknown

**.**

**Columbia Class**

_Galactica_damaged

**.**

**Mercury Block I**

_Delphi _unknown

_Night Blossom_ unknown

_Wraith_ unknown

**.**

**Leviathan Mobile Ship yard **

_Helios_ Fleet Admiral Isaac Walton and Rear Admiral Hank Tyler

.

**Hephasetus Constructionstar Class **

_Black Hammer_

**.**

**Ranger class Mobile Shipyard**

**. **

**Titan II class Gunstars **

10 mentioned

.

.

**Cylon Baseship**

002 Command Baseship

173 Baseship destroyed

.

.

**First Edited By**

**Final Edit By**

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	7. Giants 06

**The Giants**

**Chapter Six**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**Until Now.**

**Asteroid belt near Virgon;**

**Day five after the attack;**

_**Banshee**_** class ship** _**Banshee;**_

Commander Brittney Hays adjusted the feed on her holoband and watched the specially modified Dradis screen deep inside the hull of the stealth Battlestar. They had caught the first attack which had included twenty Baseships that jumped into orbit of the planet. The attack left six of the Baseships shattered wrecks with a seventh that plummeted through the atmosphere where it impacted in one of the southern forests. The ship left a deep crater and ripped up the trees for hundreds of miles when she blew up.

Now the Cylons were back with twenty-six Cylon Baseships and three first war Baseships that they had identified as supply ships. The one ship that had them confused was the one as long as a _Mercury_ class Battlestar shaped like a giant triangle lying on one end. The ship had what looked like glass from an Agro ship and they assumed it was some type of terraforming ship. After the last attack, the Cylons had fallen back to a distance well outside of attack range to reform for an attack on the orbital defenses of the planet Virgon from long range. For the last three days, hundreds of missiles belched from their launchers and thousands of Raiders went with them as several thousand Vipers would lift off from the planet and formed up with the ones already airborne. At the range of twenty kilometers, the defense satellites would open fire with their medium KEWs while hundreds of missiles blossomed on the Dradis screen for each attack. Down on the surface, shuttles would ferry up missiles for the satellites keeping them fully loaded. Eventually the stockpile would be gone and then the planet would be attacked.

"Their trying to overwhelm sector seven which won't work so long as they keep the anti-missile satellites full of missiles," Colonel Richard Banks stated as he pointed out another of the disabled Basestars, "That one is going in."

Richard zoomed in on the disabled ship and they could see gaping holes in the sides where hundreds of anti-ship missiles and heavy KEW rounds had torn the ship apart. One of the hits was on one of the launching bays for the raiders and the whole area was blackened from molten plasma being ejected from the stored fuel.

"I know and I see it. Ouch, that's one that got through, looks like an ocean hit," Brittney said as the holoband zoomed in on a large mushroom cloud forming over the eastern ocean.

"Estimate around fifty kiloton at least," Ensign Stratton said as another missile detonated just north of the first one, "Looks like their trying nothing but nukes."

"Yeah, I know Jim, even if we win, I think Virgon is going to be devastated by a nuclear winter," Brittney replied sadly and then asked Richard, "Richard, are the pallets ready?"

"Yes and the deck gangs are getting ready to carry them out the bays now," Richard replied.

"Good, as soon as the last pallets are unloaded and the deck crews are back on board, we'll jump out to Scorpio," Brittney ordered as she reached up and pulled the holoband off her head.

Richard followed suit, "Damn, I'm still not used to this," he replied as he rubbed his forehead.

"I know. Even thought they banned the networking of the system, it's still a good tool for intelligence gathering," Brittney replied as she hung her band on its holder.

Around the circler table, eight of her crew were still working inside the holo-system, slowly gathering the intelligence they needed on the Cylon ships and their strategies. On the main monitor, two hundred and forty men and women were carrying the gravity pallets out the starboard flight pod. Each pallet had two MIRV missiles attached to a launcher. Each MIRV had eight twenty-kiloton warheads mounted inside. The second pallet carried the targeting computer that would guide the missiles until they were in attack range and then separate to take out their own target. The missiles were coated in stealth reflective paint to hide their dradis signature. Each missile would be fired on reduced power so the missiles had time to get near the enemy fleet. They were hoping the missiles would get through and cause major damage to the Baseships attacking Virgon.

"Think it will work?" Richard asked as the monitor changed to show the knuckle daggers emplacing the missile pallets on the nearby asteroid that used to be a mining facility.

"All we can do is hope they will," Brittney responded and the two of them watched as more of the Banshee's crew exited the air locks to help the deck hands deploy the missiles.

Thirty minutes later, the last of the crew was safely back aboard and the ship moved away from the asteroid using its thrusters. Over near Virgon, half the Cylon fleet had withdrawn to the first war Baseships to rearm while the remaining ships sent smaller waves of missiles towards the planet. As the _Banshee_ slipped away, behind her forty computers came online and sent a signal to their correlating missile pallet. Eighty missiles lifted up on their launch frames and their engines fired at once. Sixty seconds of burn had the missiles heading for the resupply fleet and their docked companions.

_Banshee_ vanished into FTL as the missiles engines shut down and they went from powered to coasting at several thousand kilometers per minute. It would take the missiles twenty minutes to cross the threshold and skim along the bottom of the debris field to their attack coordinates. The titanium cover of the missiles was jettisoned away and ten seconds later eight smaller missiles burst from the nose cone of the main missile. As the main missiles turned towards the Baseships still attacking the planet, three hundred and twenty nuclear missiles targeted thirteen Baseships and three supply ships.

The main body of the missiles drifted on for five minutes and then fired their main engines where they jumped to full attack speed. The missiles were quickly detected by the Raiders covering the Baseships attacking the planet and they converged on the missiles. Of the forty missiles, all but two were destroyed within minutes and the last two just before they reached the Baseships. Once the missiles were destroyed, the Raiders headed back down the attack vector and found the launching platforms and the fake command bunker that was actually just some modified armor plating set up to look like a building with several computers running inside. The building was flattened by several heavy missiles and the remaining Raiders spread out in the asteroid belt looking for more bunkers while three hundred and twenty nuclear missiles activated and entered attack range of the resupplying fleets.

Pandemonium broke in the Cylon fleet as they separated from their resupply ships and tried to engage the incoming missiles with defensive missiles. The one flaw in the Cylon fleet was exploited in this attack as only a few of the small missiles were intercepted by the defensive fire. With no point defense guns, two hundred and fifty-seven missiles slammed into eight Baseships and all three supply ships, obliterating them from existence, causing the attack on Virgon to falter for a few days as the Cylon fleet was reinforced with reserve units. The strike also took out the Resurrection ship, crippling the Cylon forces until a new ship could be brought in from their hidden base.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Scorpio Debris Field;**

**Day five after the attack;**

_**Banshee**_** class ship** _**Banshee;**_

**Two hours after leaving Virgon;**

_Banshee_ appeared where her scouts had wanted her to appear. She arrived right between several large sections of the once mighty space port and a dozen destroyed ships. With systems at minimum power, her crew went to work salvaging what they could from the wrecks and the docks. Five hundred and eighty of her fifteen hundred man crew went aboard the destroyed ships and chunks of the station while twenty Raptors and other craft spread out into the debris field to watch for the Cylons or scavenge supplies they would need.

Below them, Scorpio was a dead world. Invaded by the Cylons, they had quickly massacred any survivors they could find on the surface before being withdrawn to Caprica for the cleansing of the capital planet. A single Basestar kept orbit over the planet Scorpio, sending Raiders down to the surface to destroy any humans found hiding among the forests of the planet.

Brittney watched as pallets of supplies were brought over from the destroyed Battlestar _Scorpion_ port landing bay, which had been blown apart. As she watched the monitor, Vipers were ejected from the bay using the unpowered launching tubes. Each Viper was then towed to the ship using a Raptor while the several crewmen cranked the Raptor bays open by hand.

Over on the shattered hull of the _Scorpion_, four Heavy lifters were docked next to the main missile reloading bay for the ship. Slowly, sixteen of her twenty-four heavy ship killer missiles with fifty kiloton warheads were removed from the ammunition bunker and loaded into the four cargo containers that were docked to each missile reload port. Each container was able to hold four missiles.

"It's going to take about two hours to remove all the missiles," Richard stated as he watched the Dradis board for any sign the Cylons had found them.

"I know, but the fleet will need them, that's why Admiral Walton made it a priority for us to recover them," Brittney stated.

"Ma'am, Colonel Wisps reports that they freighter _Athos_ is intact and has a crew onboard. They have been trying for five days to get the ship undocked from the section they are connected with. Wisp reports they just finished cutting a segment of the dock out and are welding a patch over the hole. They are fully loaded with frozen and canned foods along with general supplies. They report they have fourteen hundred and thirty survivors from the station and the destroyed nearby ships, most of them Colonial personnel" a COM tech reported.

"Thank you Janus, what type of ship is the _Athos_?" Brittney asked as she looked over at Lieutenant Janus Hawks.

"She's a _Kate_ _Maersk_ class medium freighter with fifty-two thousand containers. She was getting ready for a four month deployment to the outer colonies, dropping off her containers and picking up empty and general cargo for redelivery to Scorpio," Janus replied.

"Tell them to keep their FTL spooled and send them our jump coordinates for our next jump. We'll be jumping in four hours if all goes as planned," Brittney stated as another ensign walked over and handed Richard a clipboard.

"Commander, twenty cargo pallets of medical supplies were just brought over from the _Nightingale_ along with a report of three hundred and sixteen survivors. Most of them are doctors and nurses who survived in the central ward. They are asking for a cargo container to be brought over for the rest of the gear the docs have recovered from her holds," Richard reported.

"Send one along with a shuttle to recover the ships personal," Brittney ordered as the Dradis screen started flashing.

"Four Cylon Raiders closing with the debris field. Raptors are preparing to launch missiles," Janus stated as she stood up from her station and flipped a switch off above her and the alarm shut off.

"Tell them not to fire. Notify all ships to go silent and shut down power. Open all emergency hatches but keep the inner ones closed," Britney ordered, and then said, "Tilt the bow down by thirty degrees and put a spin on the ship. Make us look dead."

Around the pocket of calm space the Raptors, Heavy Lifters and shuttles started drifting while the crewmen and women who were on EVA plaid dead as the giant stealthstar slowly started turning in a circle with her bow pointed down in a thirty degree angle. To anyone it looked as if the ship was dead and the crew prayed that the Cylons would think so as well.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Scorpio Debris Field;**

**Raider 73732 **

Raider 73732 flew through the wreckage of the Scorpio shipyards, his sensors reaching out and looking for any human presence. His wingmen had spread out so they could cover a larger area. He was flying past three wrecked Battlestars their scanners painted each target as they went. To his right, he went past several Raptors that were drifting, and he noticed the pilots draped over their control consoles. Ducking under a shattered freighter, they flew passed what was once a main loading dock and the giant freighter that was wedged in the debris. A spear of metal was embedded in the side of the ship, pinning it to the station.

"This is Raider 73732, commenced scan of the debris field. No sigh of active power sources nor human movement. Returning to base," the Raider reported as it exited the debris field and banked back towards the Baseship in the distance. Its two companions reformed up behind it and they quickly left the field behind them.

"Target detected!" the Raider said as a civilian ship appeared in orbit.

The Raiders banked towards the Fork class freighter and opened fire with their cannons and missiles. Missiles started slamming into the side of the ship as it turned towards away from the Basestar and started dropping its cargo containers. As each container dropped away, a small thruster attached to each end swung the containers towards the Basestar. As the twenty-first container dropped away, four ship killer missiles slammed into the ship, blowing her apart.

As soon as the freighter detonated, the twenty-one containers belched fire and smoke as eight-four ship killer missiles belched from them like the old Army style MLRS system used in the first war. Defensive fire and nine Raiders on patrol intercepted half of the missiles, the remaining missiles slammed into the ship causing moderate damage to the ship and her launching bays as Raider 73732 and his squad destroyed the launching platforms.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Scorpio Debris Field;**

_**Banshee**_** class ship** _**Banshee;**_

**Three hours after arriving at Scorpio;**

Brittney and her crew waited patiently as each ship were stripped of available ammunition and supplies. Ninety-eight small craft had been ferried over to the _Banshee_ and the _Athos_. Twenty-eight cargo containers now sat on the _Banshee's_ and _Athos'_ flight decks full of spare parts, tools, medical supplies and food while the hundreds of men and women emptied the dock section of anything they could use. Even a small bookstore once located at the end of the dock was emptied of all their books and carried aboard the Athos for use in the fleet. Two other sections of the docks were searched and emptied and fifty-eight more survivors were transferred over to the medical bays on the Banshee.

"Ma'am, all crews have returned to the ships. Raptors are landing now," Richard stated as he handed his boss the clipboard.

"Then it's time to go. Tell the _Athos_ to break seal and form up behind us,"

"Athos has broken seal and using her thrusters to position herself two hundred meters behind us," Richard stated.

"Good we jump in five min…"

"Raiders inbound from Scorpio," the Dradis officer reported.

"How long until their here?" Brittney asked.

"Eight minutes," came the response.

"How soon can we jump?"

"In five minutes," Todd Hudson replied from the navigational seat.

"Then we jump," Brittney ordered and then said, "Send to the outer picket Raptors to jump in five minutes."

"Sending now."

"Richard, drop the marker," Brittney ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Richard said and activated his headset.

Down on the starboard flight pod, three knuckle daggers ejected the plaque and buoy into the debris field. The plaque was a dedication to those lost in the battle of Scorpio Station and that they'd never be forgotten. Brittney planned to leave one at every battle sight they visited in the days they had left. Three minutes after they dropped the marker, they jumped to their new destination, quickly followed by the _Athos_.

**.**

**1~1~1~1**

**.**

**Deep Space;**

_**Banshee**_** class ship** _**Banshee;**_

**Three hours after arriving at Scorpio;**

Brittney gripped the Dradis rail as the ship came out of FTL. Five seconds later the system started screaming warnings as fifteen ships were detected.

"What do we have?" Brittney asked.

"Fifteen civilian ships of various classes," Richard reported from inside the holoband system.

"Launch the alert Vipers. Com, contact those ships and tell them to fall in behind us," Britten ordered.

"Contacting them now," came the many replies.

Twenty Vipers were launched from the portside flight bay as the _Athos_ appeared behind them.

"Ma'am, I have a Captain Tim Ramsey of the transport _Scylla_ he says that they will ram us if we approach them," Lieutenant Janus Hawks reported, "and says you will not take any more of us."

"What?" Brittney stammered out in shock, and then asks, "What does he mean take any more of us?"

"He reports Admiral Cain took seventy-nine passengers and crew from the Scylla and the rest of the fleet before stripping the ships of useful parts, fuel, food and water," Janus reported.

"Transfer it to my headset," Brittney ordered.

The headphone buzzed and Brittney pressed the activation button, "Captain Ramsey, this is Commander Brittney Hays of the Colonial Stealth Battlestar _Banshee_. Please tell me what Admiral Cain did to you and what we can do about repairing your ships so we can get your ship and the rest of them to Admiral Walton's rescue fleet."

"She had her marines kill nine of our people and then kidnapped seventy-nine passengers and crewmen of the ships. She then stripped us of our FTL drives, food, water and fuel before she left us here to die. This was thirty minutes ago and tensions are very high here because of it," Tim replied.

"I see. Prepare to receive repair techs. I am dispatching fuel, food, water and new FTL drives to your ships. As soon as your ships have been repaired we'll be jumping back to the rescue fleet," Brittney replied.

"What is this rescue fleet? Who is in charge?" Tim asked.

"The fleet consists of two thousand civilian ships and about one hundred light war craft along with five damaged Battlestars as escorts under the command of Admiral Isaac Walton. Once we get to the fleet I'm sure Admiral Walton will want to talk with all of you who witnessed Admiral Cain's piracy. The food we'll be sending you is military rations, and I'll have the Athos send some canned and frozen foods as well, but I'm sure you'll be able to make something of the food. We don't have much in fresh food I'm sorry to say," Brittney replied.

"Whatever help you can give us is gladly appreciated. We'll be watching for your Raptors. _Scylla_ out," Tim replied.

Brittney hung up her handset and looked over at Richard, "Get it done. I want all those ships resupplied and repaired. Helm, have all the ships head for that gas giant. The civilian ships will hide in the rings while we hide under stealth. CAG send a Raptor to the _Helios_ and notify them of our situation," she ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Richard said as he picked up his headset and slipped it on and started issuing orders.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm sending the coordinates to the civilian fleet now. All ahead one third power," the helmswoman replied.

"I will dispatch a Raptor ASAP," the CAG replied as she left the bridge.

Brittney watched as her crew went about their assigned duties until her stomach churned and she realized she hadn't eaten since this morning. Standing up she said, "Richard you have command, I need some food," as she headed for the doors.

"Yes, Ma'am you stand relived," Richard replied as his boss walked off the CIC deck.

Four hours after finding the stripped fleet, Brittney ordered the coordinates sent to the sixteen civilians ships and in a flash, they left the system behind them and appeared next to the evacuation fleet thanks to the Raptors sent back to the fleet and finding their location empty except for the debris of a recent battle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I need names for ships if you want to help. Just drop me a PM for the name and classes. I need for the following ships****, ****72 Yachts,****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


End file.
